Catch Me If You Can
by GiantFlyingSquirrel
Summary: Naruto admitted his feelings to Sasuke but he turned him down. Now...Naruto returns from training and wait, when did he get so handsome? Girls are now all over him. But he still like Sasuke. Uh oh, what does Naruto and Garra have in store? SasuNaru other.
1. Confessions

Disclaimer-Speaks for itself.

My NEW Fanfic! YAY! Sasunaru-4-evea39 gave me this idea. Thanks! Well, hope you like it:)

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki, a boy that had the most powerful demon sealed within him, asked Sasuke Uchiha, the last heir to the Uchiha clan, to meet him in the middle of the forest. Now...why the forest out of everywhere in Kohona? That was the question that pondered his mind for the last few minuets. Knowing Naruto...it would be something that even _Neji_ couldn't predict. The raven haired boy didn't know whether to be nervous or afraid...or both.

Sasuke sighed. He really didn't know what was in store and boy was he sure as hell wasn't ready for what he was going to get. _Maybe he is going to try and surprise attack me when my guard is down?_ His mind gears turning and focused on that train of thought. That did sound 'something' like Naruto would do. No...Naruto would demand a fair fight, not a cheap shot. That's it! Naruto wanted to fight him! Of course! ...yeah...his mind is still focused on the rivalry. Typical.

* * *

Meanwhile with Naruto...the poor blond was pacing back and fourth, debating whether or not to go through with his 'plan'. This plan only consisted of talking. He didn't have any back up plans and he was beginning to regret ever thinking this! The blond looked through the clearing of the treetops and saw the bright noon sun. _Only a few more minuets till _he_ shows up! What am I going to do?! I know! I'll just make it look like I wanted a spar. No! Focus! You will not chicken out! You will not back down! ARGH!_ His mind was running over time and having a separate thought, let alone a separate voice in his head wasn't helpful at all.

"**Oi, brat!"** The fearsome Kyuubi snapped and caught his container's attention. **"CALM DOWN! Maybe next time you should think before you act!"**

_B-But...but!_ The blond haired teen was rendered speechless. He just did it on impulse. Alright...maybe it _was_ his fault but still! The Kyuubi should be helping him out and not just sit back and laugh at the poor nervous Naruto.

There was snap that caught his attention, before he paled considerably. Sasuke Uchiha just stared at him with a confused face and Naruto just stared at him nervously. _ARGH! This is too SOON!_ His mind was in a state of panic!

"So...you wanted me to walk all the way through the freakin long forest, sneaking behind fangirls backs...just to stare at me?" The Uchiha snapped. He was angry...needless to say. It's not as easy as it sounds!

"NO!" Naruto snapped back and pouted. This wasn't going to be easy...and well...he just knew it was going to be hard to say those words. _WHY THE HELL IS IT HARD TO JUST SAY THREE WORDS?!?!?!_ He angrily shouted at himself, while the Kyuubi chuckled.

"**What three words?"** The Kyuubi grinned an evil grin. He was planning.

_I love you!_ Naruto's mind shouted back and then the Kyuubi broke out laughing.

"**I love you too Naru-chan. But I am a demon and you are my container. It wouldn't work out."** The blond turned a light shade of pink before glaring aimlessly. _Stupid perverted fox! Been hanging around Kakashi-sensei too much._ Was the last thing Naruto thought before focusing his attention on the angry Uchiha. He gulped and summoned up his courage.

_Alright...time to say it and hope for the best..._ "I-I..." Naruto was a nervous wreck. And Sasuke's intense stare was not helpful. Not one little bit!

"Well?" The raven haired teen's patience was running thin. If Naruto wanted a fight then he should hurry up and ask him already. Yeah...and they said Naruto was dense.

"I love you!" The words just spilled out of his mouth and left him changing different shades of red as quick as you could blink.

Now...the Uchiha was...well...confused. Naruto had just held his reputation as being unpredictable. He wasn't expecting this...not by a long shot. What was he to say? Surely he didn't like the same gender.

"Naruto...I'm sorry but...I'm straight." The Uchiha said in a somewhat of a daze. This never happened. And he sure never expected this from Naruto...did he? Now Naruto had a split second look of disappointment and then he started to grin like mad...hoping to mask away the tears that were starting to form.

"Well...figured it was worth a shot. But should have know." Naruto grinned. Now what? What would Sasuke think of him? Would they still be friends?

"Hn." Was the last thing Sasuke said...or whatever that 'hn' thing is and left. Naruto was sad to watch the person he loved the most leave, knowing he didn't love him back.

"**It's okay Naru-chan. You still have me."** The Kyuubi purred. _If I wanna laugh you'll be the first one I turn to._ His mind thought back before deciding to go back to his house.

"**Awe. But...I thought we had something between us?"** The fox demon continued to tease._ Yeah, the cage, thank goodness._

"**HEY!!! You're lucky I even help an ungrateful brat like you!"** The fox demon went on a long rant while Naruto sighed. Was it suppose to be a gift or a curse...the Kyuubi that is. Sometimes the fox demon would never shut up!

Finally reaching the safety of his apartment, Naruto reached for his keys and unlocked the door only to find that it had _already_ been unlocked.

"Aw, great! What next?" He silently groaned. Slowly opening the door to his messy apartment, the blond slipped in and pulled out a kunai, steadying into a stance. All lights were off, leaving the room in nothing but shadows. He could make out a figure that seemed to be awaiting his presence for sometime as well, by the looks of it.

"Well, great to see you again, Naruto!" The voice held some sort of happiness towards him.

"Nice to see you as well." The blond grinned.

* * *

...I guess in every story I just have to torture poor Naruto in some way. Ah, well...makes a good story! And this one WILL be longer! ...I hope.

Naruto: ...You are an evil squirrel author.

Sasuke: VERY evil indeed.

Yeah...they're mad...


	2. Leaving Behind the Memories

Disclaimer: Me...I wish but sadly I don't own Naruto. And if I did...I probably would have screwed it up.

Next chapter! Sorry it took so long. I went to disney land and saw Mickey Mouse and the gang! YAY!!! Anyways...hope you like this chapter...I got kinda stuck...

* * *

"Long time no see, Jiraiya." The blond grinned like mad. Sure enough, the white haired sannin made his way out of the shadows with a grin on his face as well.

"Yeah, last time I saw you, you were training to bring back Sasuke from Orochimaru." He laughed. Naruto chuckled as well and went to raid his refrigerator for food. He was hungry...not to mention depressed. Sasuke hadn't loved him back and now he had old perverted hermit in his house as well. Things couldn't get any worse.

"So, what brings you here?" Naruto sighed and chucked a bottle of water to the sannin.

"Nothing much. Just came here to propose an offer." The white haired ninja caught the bottle with ease and then faced his student with a dead serious face.

"What's the offer?" This was something serious. The atmosphere in the room wasn't normal. And for Jiriaya to be this serious...it normally wasn't something good.

"There are some ninja's on the move and they're after you. Tsunada has requested that I take you away from the village until the chaos dies down." The blond almost choked on his water. Great...he just returned to his village not even a year ago and he _already_ was requested to leave.

"No freakin way!" Naruto shouted and began to glare. He had people he wanted to be with. Sasuke being one of them, but...he just kind of got back. Why leave again? This was hard...why?

"Naruto, think about it! You are endangering yourself and this village! You have to leave and go undercover for awhile." The blond jerked his head to the side. It pained him to hear that. Because of him...the town was in danger. Because of the Kyuubi...everyone might die. But...he didn't want to go. He didn't want to leave his friends behind once more knowing that when he comes back that they might not be there.

"Listen, I'll make this trip worth your while. Alright? How about...I train you once more. I'll train you until Tsunada says it's alright for you to come back. Listen to me!" Naruto indeed wasn't listening. This was hard on him. But...he had to do it. He had to leave to defend the village. And besides...he would get to train and become more powerful then Sasuke!

_Sasuke..._His mind thought about the Uchiha. How he wished he had backed out and not have to face this heart ache. It hurt him. This world seemed to hate him, reject him, refuse to give him anything to love.

His mind thought about how if he did leave...would Sasuke be there when he got back? Would Sasuke just leave the village once more to accomplish his dreams? Last time, Naruto had to drag Sasuke back against his will...would the Uchiha leave the village once more?

"So...when do we leave?" The blond said in a heavy sigh. It hurt him. This was hurting him the most. His friends could die any minuet and he was leaving once more because the demon within him was pulling trouble towards the village.

"We leave when the sun sets. I already packed your bags. You should take a look at the village...it could be the last time you ever see it again for awhile." The blond nodded and stood up. He would leave when the sun would start to set. When the sky was painted orange and red, when the sun was barely peeking over the horizon before going into a light slumber, he would being to leave his home once more.

"I'll meet you at the village exit." The sannin informed Naruto. With a simple nod, Naruto left his apartment, wearing a glum face as he trudged through the village.

He eyes wandered as he looked at the hateful glares the village was sending him, and the couples that passed by with their eyes clouded with love. Why couldn't he have that? Why was he cursed to only be hated for mere existence? It wasn't fair...nor right. He had done everything in his power to help...but in the end...he only felt weak as the village continued to thrive on their hatred toward him.

"Naruto!" He heard a familiar voice that nearly sent chills down his spine. Slowly turning his head, he faced a pink haired girl with pale green eyes and creamy light skin.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Quickly turning his frown into a grin. Great...just the person he 'wanted' to bump into right now.

"Hey, do you want to come and eat ramen with Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke and me. It'll be our farewell gift to you." The girl winked. The blond was baffled. How did they know? Wasn't it only perverted hermit who knew...and him? "Tsunada-sama informed me." She smiled, like she had just read his mind. "And I figured that you could use some cheering up since you looked so depressed about a minuet ago."

Sakura and Naruto had become close friends ever since Sasuke left. And once Naruto dragged Sasuke back, things hadn't changed. Only the bonds of friendship grew stronger.

"Man! You saw straight through me!" He playfully smiled. "Sure, I'll come."

Both walking quietly, side by side to the ramen bar, where Kakashi was waving with a small smile beneath his dark mask. While Sasuke just looked like he was dragged there against his will.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said Sasuke-teme was there." Naruto teased at the frowning Uchiha. Things were awkward. But, Naruto didn't focus on the awkwardness when a large bowl of miso ramen was set right in front of him. Practically inhaling the food, Naruto quickly inhaled five bowls of ramen in two minuets...leaving his team amazed and yet...disgusted. The three teammates just watched as the bowls stacked up with a blink of an eye and pushed aside their own ramen...afraid of seeing it once more in a pile on the floor.

"What?" Naruto asked innocently when he saw the three staring at him.

"Dobe!" Sasuke snapped. This...resulted in horrid stares coming from his once upon a time team. Even Sasuke was baffled. Why did he snap? "You have noodles all over your face." He muttered turning a slight tint of pink. The Uchiha and his ex-team watched as Naruto _tried_ to get the noodles off of his face...but failed. Sighing, Sasuke decided to take the job of cleaning up the dobe they called Naruto.

Using a napkin provided by the metal napkin holder, Sasuke wiped the noodles off like you would of a small child. Finally moving the napkin, black eyes gazed into bright blue eyes and bright blue eyes gazed into black eyes. _SHOOT!!!_ Naruto's mind screamed and he looked quickly to the empty bowl in front of him, trying not to blush.

"**Naru-chan, you're blushing."** The Kyuubi laughed. _HOW WOULD YOU KNOW STUPID FOX?!_ Naruto mentally shouted back, trying hard to keep from screaming.

"**Awe...Naru-chan has his heart set on the young Uchiha."** The fox demon smirked in victory as Naruto screamed with frustration. Kakshi chuckled...he probably knew what the Kyuubi had told Naruto, while Sakura and Sasuke just looked at him confused.

_It's official...Naruto cracked._ Sakura thought with a sigh.

_...I'm not even sure I want to know._ Sasuke thought with a confused look on his normally emotionless face.

_I wonder if the Kyuubi brought up some 'images' in his mind. Poor, poor Naru-chan. Must be hormones._ Kakashi thought and pulled out his little orange book. Angrily, Naruto stormed out of the shop while the others paid for the ramen they didn't finish eating and Naruto's stack.

"I'm gonna go and get his farewell present...you two do whatever you like." The jounin said with a smile and poofed away.

"You know...that wouldn't be such a bad idea. Sasuke-kun, let's go!" Sakura cheered and pulled on Sasuke's protesting arm. Too bad for him...Sakura had gotten much stronger since last time he saw her. Literally!

Just as written before. Once the sun was barely peeking over the horizon and the sky was painted orange and red, he would leave his home, never knowing when he would come back. That time had come. The time where he would leave his beautiful village and never turn back, hoping that his friends and fellow shinobi's could defend the village in his stead. As promised, Naruto walked to the exit of the village and with a heavy heart, saw Jiriaya with his bags packed and ready. No doubt about it. He was serious.

_This is for the safety of the village. Just grin and bear it. Just do it!_ He told his breaking heart over and over again. He didn't want to leave. It pained him to leave. He left once and came back stronger. So...he'll do it again...despite his broken heart.

"Ready?" Jiriaya asked with a small smile. Very rare that he was this nice, I know, but he could tell Naruto didn't want to go. Also...because he didn't want to have to deal with a depressed, complaining Naruto.

Taking a quick look back, burning the picture in his mind once more, he nodded. Putting one foot in front of the other, grabbing his bag from Jiriaya, Naruto started to set out. _Don't look back. Keep your eyes forward. One foot in front of the other, begin your journey._ He repeated these thoughts over and over again in his head.

"Naruto!" There was a faint shout that didn't seem to catch his attention.

"Naruto!" There it was again, coming from a different person.

"Naruto!" This time it came from more then one mouth.

"Dobe!" Stopping dead in his tracks, his eyes glanced to the side, seeing quite a few shadows. Slowly turning his head he saw all of his friends from Kohona in front of him. Sad smiles on their faces, almost begging him to stay. Neji, Tenten, Lee, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Choji, Udon, Meogi and Konahamaru all lined up looking at the person they all cherished prepared to leave.

"Boss!" Konahamaru cried and latched himself onto Naruto's arm. The blond was confused. Surely they all didn't skip out on their duties to see him off...did they? Just as they one by one came to say their good byes, one by one also happened to give him a present to remind him of them. They only heard part of the story. Naruto was leaving and had no idea when he was returning...they didn't know about the ninjas threatening Kohona.

First to present was Choji who handed Naruto a bag of his 'special' barbequed chips. "In case you get hungry." Choji smiled. Then came Sakura, handing him some pills to accelerate cell repair and heal wounds quicker. He smiled, but doubt he would need it. Next was Hinata. She turned a bright red and thrust Naruto some homemade food.

"I-I d-d-don't want you to-to starve." She stammered. Inhaling the scent of the sweet food, Naruto grinned. He was going to enjoy the food Hinata had prepared. Next was Shikamaru handing him a shogi board.

"Pass time. You know." The lazy teen sighed and Naruto gratefully accepted it. Next was Lee standing in his proud position, handing him green spandex exactly like the ones he wore.

"Show the youth of Kohona on your journey!" Lee shouted and smiled a rather..._normal_ smile. As scary as that may seem. Next was Tenten handing Naruto a spare bag of kunai and shuriken.

"Never know when you might need more." Was all she said before disappearing into the crowd. Kiba figured it was his time and gave him a comfy orange blanket, hand made.

"Don't get cold. That just leads to you getting sick." Kiba goofed around and then left. Kakashi walked up, handed a wrapped package to Naruto, winked and then poofed off. _Uh oh._ The blond knew his teacher too well. Neji appeared and handed Naruto...what was it...a journal?

"Writing is good for you. Besides...you might want to write down some memories that you don't want to ever forget." Neji was right. Right now was a moment in time that Naruto didn't want to forget. All the people he loved took time out of their lives to say good bye to him. They really did love him, with all their hearts. Next the trio. Konahamaru grabbed out the green goggles Naruto once upon a time wore and handed them gently to the blond haired ninja.

"Don't forget about us boss." The trio sniffed and Naruto laughed.

"How could I possibly forget you guys?" Looking at the green goggles in his hand, he slowly took off his headband and strapped it around his arm and then slid the goggles over his head in replacement of the headband. "Now...I'll have no choice but to remember you." The young boy gave a shaky smile before him and his group walked back into the line of friends. Ino came and just gave Naruto a bouquet of flowers.

"What can I say? It's just me." Ino winked and walked back into the line. Soon came Shino who pulled out a pair of sunglasses.

"Cool! I always wanted a pair!" Naruto smirked and Shino _faintly_ grinned. The gang all looked to Sasuke who spaced off.

The Uchiha felt eyes glaring at his back before he finally realized that it was his turn. Slowly walking up to the blond he grinned. Naruto cocked his head to the side.

"Hey teme, don't tell me _you_ got me a present." He grinned. Sasuke shook his head from side to side and smirked.

"I figured my presence was good enough."

"HEY! YOU FREAKIN COCKY-,"

"Here!" Sasuke cut Naruto off and handed him some arm guards along with shin armor all painted in black. The blond teen smiled and was barely able to grab the items from Sasuke.

"Thanks." He...was happy. The Uchiha had given him a present...or probably was forced to, but still! It was a gift none the less.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get a hearing aid thanks to _someone_!" The raven haired teen snapped and walked towards the village. Naruto smiled and...was crying. Tears of sorrow mixed with joy aroused and fell from his face. Staining his cheek and glistening in the setting sun, almost making him look like an angel that fell from the sky. Sasuke turned, prepared to say good bye, but saw the sight. Naruto had left him breathless...why?

"Ah, sorry! Sorry!" He shrieked and tried to wipe away the never ending tears. The other laughed and understood the same feeling as tears of their own pricked their eyes. "I guess I'll be on my way." Naruto partly smiled and partly cried. Turning his head, and facing his journey, taking steps away from the village, daring himself not to look back, he started his journey. Good byes were heard from his friends and crying from his friends as well. But...he didn't dare look back.

He didn't dare turn his head to see them once more, for fear he'll never be able to walk forward. _Walk forward, think about the meaning every single one of their gifts mean._ His mind thought and looked to the painted sky. _One foot in front of another, set fourth on your journey._ He did, never looking back, Naruto walked forward until his village could no longer see his teary face.

* * *

I dunno...this chapter kinda made me want to cry. 

Sasuke: ...

Naruto: ...So...I don't get to see Sasuke for awhile.

NO! Um...there will be a time skip...(I'm sure you saw this coming) so...yeah. Hope you liked this chapter and continue to review! COME ON!!! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO REVIEW!!!  
Saki: Must you shout?!

Naruto: WHY ARE YOU SO CRUEL TO ME?!

Kyuubi: And me as well?!

Sasuke: Stay out of this you perverted fox!

Kyuubi: I'm insulted! I've killed many men and this-

ENOUGH! Geez. Stop the lecture! ...Well...review!


	3. Welcome bac Where's Naruto?

Disclaimer-You all know the drill.

This chapter is short, not written very well...and...not written very well! I'm tired...but I wanted to update! So...here ya go! (Sighs) I need sleep.

* * *

It's been so long. Exactly how long has it been since he left? That was the question that ran

through everyone's mind as of resent. Everyone...missed the blond. Where was he? How was he

doing? Is he alright? When will he come home? These were the questions that they all wanted

answers for. And my...had everyone grown attached to them.

_It's been three and a half years since the dobe walked through that exit._ A certain Uchiha thought looking at the village exit that Naruto had left through. The raven haired man kept pondering over the last view he saw of Naruto. A fallen angel with a tear stricken face, with a small smile that seemed to make the sun seem dim. The image that had left him breathless. Needless to say...Sasuke began brooding again. Not much had changed with him. He was still the same...only...his hair was just a teeny tiny bit longer and he was taller! Other than that...he was still

the village heartthrob.

Over the years where Naruto was missing...he realized something. Naruto...somehow...made him feel like Sasuke. Not the stuck up Uchiha that everyone claimed he was! Just...a 'normal' fellow shinobi that lived in the village. Once Naruto left...Sasuke felt incomplete and he often found himself thinking of the blond, wherever he may be. He sighs. Why was life complicated?

"Halt! I need to see your papers!" There was a deep voice that seemed to linger within Sasuke's mind. Quickly looking to the village entrance/exit there seemed to be a stranger with a black hooded cloak that hid his face alon with his clothing. Slowly...the hood of the cloak was pulled down to reveal a man...er...boy with spiky black hair that seemed to remind Sasuke of Naruto, dark green eyes and flawless tan skin. Sighing once more, Sasuke had, had his hopes up...only to have them crushed. That man was _obviously_ not Naruto. Not the dobe that people had grown to love, not the idiot that did things without thinking...and definitely not the blond that seemed to crack Sasuke's cold stone mask.

The boy opened his mouth to speak but was soon cut off by a booming voice that rose the raven haired man's spirits.

"Ha ha! Sorry. He's with me. Don't worry. Here are his papers right here!" The old white sannin dove in, in the nick of time, waving around the stack of papers like fliers. The guard looked at the papers and nodded approvingly.

"Go ahead. I suggest you check in with Hokage-sama." The guard glanced around, expecting to see another person tagging alone with the white haired sannin...but found none. "May I

ask...where is Naruto-kun?" Now...Sasuke was inwardly thinking of hugging the guard to death by

asking the right question...but he refrained from doing so. He would _not_ hug the stranger...the poor man might be scared for the rest of his life. Looking out to hear or see the answer...he really wish the man had learned to shut up.

It was there. Some sort of depression that seemed to etch its way onto Jiriaya's face and onto the unknown boy's face as well. It was almost like...their heads were bowed in prayers. _Oh no!_ Was all Sasuke's mind was capable of thinking of.

"I feel Kohaku and I should report to the Hokage what...happened in the little adventure." Jiriaya said sadly before taking the boy's hands and leading him to the Hokage office. Sasuke...was shaken to the bone. Surely the blond didn't die during the three year training? No! That didn't happen! That couldn't have happened! Naruto was strong! No way in hell would Naruto die before himself! Those were Sasuke's thoughts before his eyes lit up with determination to get information out of the sannin...even if it killed him.

Tsunada took in the sight. There was a boy...er...man...one of the two, with the white haired sannin that was suppose to be training Naruto. So...where was the blond? A frown spread across her lips as she looked at the black haired boy.

"So...you are telling me that this is the boy Naruto asked to take his place?" Jiriaya sighed and nodded.

"It was a tragic accident. I wish I could have prevented it. But...I didn't realize it until it was too late. Before taking his final breath...Naruto asked his friend to take over his position. He said 'I promised everyone one day I would become Hokage. I never go against my nindo. So...will you please take my place?'. And Kohaku here nodded yes. Ever since he watched his best friend die well...lets just say that his voice hasn't been up to shape." Kohaku rolled his eyes inwardly and sighed. Great...there goes the serious part.

"...I just happen to find it funny to think that Naruto died. Especially in your care. Jiriaya!" The blond woman slammed her hands onto the desk, causing the entire building to quake. There was a hint of fear in her eyes...but also anger. "This had better be some cruel joke and that boy knows where Naruto is!" Tsunada snapped.

"Tsunada I'm sorry but..."

"But...what?" Yes...fear now rolled off of her. It was being emitted from her like the sun emitted the warmth that kept us alive. She was afraid to know the actual answer. The truth that the boy she loved...be died. It wasn't possible at all...was it?

"This boy is..."

* * *

Sasuke bolted through town. How could Jiriaya not bring back Naruto! How could the lazy sannin not bring back the blond that could see past his pain? How? How! It scared him. Naruto wasn't dead...he couldn't be! Sasuke...he...he needed Naruto to help him sort out his feelings. He needed the blond to make his day! To make the sun seem brighter than usual, to make the blue hue seem dim compared to his eyes...to make his life normal. Did Jiriaya take all that away from him without him even knowing it? Oh rest assured...he would soon find out!

Inhaling that cold scent that sent chills down his spine...this reminded him of good times. Back when Naruto brought him back to the village.

_Flashback!_

_Sasuke looked at the white ceiling for the millionth time in a row. Why oh why was the ceiling white?! He had nothing better to do but ask himself why white seemed to make him want to kill. Yeah...he was back in the village. Naruto had promised that he would drag him back even if he had to break his arms and legs to do it. It didn't resort to that...but something similar. A stab of pain flew through his ribs that left him panting for breath. _

_Great...where was the nurse to give him his pain relievers...if that's what they called it. Sighing...there was nothing to do about it. The nurses were ordered to practically stay away from him unless providing care. And he hardly had any visitors. Mostly because the female population didn't even know he was back. Slowly...his mind for some reason felt tired. Why? Maybe it was because of the pain that was often surging through his broken body. Not even resisting...he let the darkness of his own mind start to take over._

_Creak! The sound of the metal door opening and closing. What did it matter. Probably just a nurse. His sleepy mind thought and continued to focus on the darkness. What he didn't expect...was a soft hand go through his hair. Okay...he was dreaming. Yeah! That was it! Then the hand left and soon the sound of a chair scratching on the floor was heard. 'Wow...I wonder who is in my dream?' Alright...so he's stupid in his sleep._

"_I'm sorry Sasuke." The voice spoke in a hushed tone that seemed to quiver with sorrow. This voice...it sounded familiar. What...was that...Naruto? Alright...why in the world was Naruto in his dream? 'Just listen!' His mind shut itself up and did listen. "I know you wanted to kill Itachi and you were willing to give up everything for that. And I'm sorry that I came between you and your dreams." The blond's voice quivered before breaking out into a cry._

"_I thought so much about how much we wanted you back that I was blinded by what you wanted." He cried. There was pain, there was agony...there was remorse. Why the hell was there remorse? "I-I was greedy and thought about my needs before yours. But...I didn't want you to throw away your life that you had here in the village. I-I just wanted things back to the way there were. Back when everything was in control."_

'_Naruto...' was all his mind could think. Naruto...felt sorry for bringing him back. He felt sorry for standing between his own dream and the village's. Why...was Naruto in so much pain? Why could Naruto just smile for once without the pain showing through his eyes or beating through his heart? Why?_

"_But...I swear. You will be a free citizen in Kohona once more. I'll do everything in my power to see to it. And then...you can leave us once more to pursuit your dreams. And maybe this time...I won't stand in between them." Now...Sasuke was praying he was awake. Was it true? Was Naruto just going to let him leave and never intervene? Was there still a chance?_

"_You can leave...and leave me alone once more..."_

_End of Flashback_

Those words..those confessions of loneliness...those were the words that seemed to make Sasuke feel normal. Why? Was it some sort of magic that Naruto had? Or...something else? It didn't matter right now...Naruto had kept his promise. He was a free man. But..he wouldn't leave..not yet..and probably...not ever.

The Hokage tower came into view and with a boost of chakra...Sasuke was there within the blink of an eye. Not even bothering to knock, the raven haired man threw open the doors and saw Tsunada, Jiriaya and the boy known as Kohaku. What was going on?

"Tsunada...this is..." Jiriaya had started. Fear lumped in two throats. They were afraid...oh yes...they were afraid.

"Hey teme, nice to see ya again!" The boy named 'Kohaku' shouted and grinned. The breath that he unknowingly held, was let out and a grin spread on his face.

"Nice you see you as well...Naruto."

"This boy is Uzumaki Naruto." Jiriaya grinned. "And I am very sorry."

"HEY!!!" The Hokage sighed and smiled. Things were going to be normal again. Everything would flow like they used to, she thought this as she watched Naruto laughing with his long time rival. But boy oh boy...was she ever wrong!

* * *

Not good...but I am tired!

Sasuke: ...what's with the hospital bed scene?

Naruto: Hey! Why is my hair black? AND WHY ARE MY EYES GREEN?! Where are my whiskers? HEY ANSWER ME!!!

(Sighs) All questions will be answered in due time. You just have to wait for the next chapter.

Kyuubi: ...I wasn't in the chapter. (Pouts)

I'm sorry. But you're in the next one. Until then...have a cookie. (Gives Kyuubi cookie)

Kyuubi: YAY!

Review. ...Yeah...you know the drill. [And this is not for the disclaimer


	4. Gaara Is Planning! Uh Oh

Disclaimer-Speaks for itself.

I updated! YAY! 4th chapter! YES! Sorry that the last chapter was so bad. (I wasn't well when I typed it.) And heads up...this chapter is bad as well! Um...I think I should mention this but...there is also GaaraNeji in this fic as well. If you don't like it then...well...can't make everyone happy. Enjoy!

* * *

Time passed by and Naruto had returned. Yes...the blond was back in the village where he belonged. But...why wasn't he blond? Sasuke took in the sight. There stood Naruto with his proud grin and...green...eyes. Wait...why were they green?

"Naruto...why...what...uh..." He was speechless. He wanted to know why Naruto had black hair and green eyes and where his whisker marks had gone...but then he was afraid that this person wasn't Naruto. Just someone that could imitate the blond man.

Naruto just stared at Sasuke confused before remembering he was in disguise. "Oh you mean this?" Naruto laughed and slid off the black wig, revealing his spiky blond hair that shined even brighter than the sun. "I had to go undercover as 'Kohaku' for...some...reasons...anyways, sometimes we were close to getting caught so we 'faked' my death. Right now...some people think I'm dead. But boy...will they be ticked when they find out I'm alive." The blond chuckled. He made sure not to bring Akatsuki into this conversation. Who knows how Sasuke would react.

"...when you said people...did you mean...Itachi and his gang?" The Uchiha raised a brow and Naruto looked at him with innocent...green eyes.

"Uh...yeah...along with...other...ninjas. But...that's done now! They think I'm dead!" The blond smiled towards the Uchiha who felt his heart pound faster and harder. Naruto...had matured over the years he was gone. Physically...he was taller. His voice was deeper and his face held signs of maturity. The blond...was handsome.

"Did you two forget we were here?" The blond Hokage laughed. Naruto turned his head and grinned.

"Nah. I could hear you snoring a mile a way." Yep! Naruto was back! The entire village knew he was back too as Tsunada yelled his name to the point the _village _had to cover their ears as to not to go deaf. Now...just think of the people in the office.

* * *

The blond took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of his old apartment with a smile. Things were great. He was back, the village knew he was back...and he could get the make up and contacts out of his eyes. No need to hide, this was his village. Everyone knew him...well...they better. Smirking as he washed off the make up and taking out the contacts, Naruto remembered the day he left the village. He remembered how their eyes pleaded him not to leave, how their tears could be heard even when he was miles away from the village. Naruto...he remembered everything from that day.

"Well then! Let's take a walk!" The blond spoke to himself with a smile and stretched.

"**Oi! We just sat down and you already want to move?! What are you...Superman?"** The Kyuubi spoke. He was tired. This might be because he was up a few nights straight healing and supplying chakra that Naruto lost on all his jutsus that he executed rapidly.

"What can I say? I'm proud to be back." The blond grinned and threw off his cloak, revealing his slim but toned figure. The results of training had shown from his dark black shirt with bright orange fabric on the shoulders, orange pants with a black down the sides...and the armor Sasuke had given him for his good bye present.

"**I don't think you need the armor. You're just going for a walk."** The fox demon informed.

"Yeah I know...I guess I should take it off." The blond sighed. It had taken him _forever_ to find out how to put it on. Now...it was going to take awhile to find out how to take it off. Naruto started to fiddle with the black armor on his legs...but failed miserably as to take it off.

"**I think you just slid it off."** The Kyuubi offered his services but Naruto shook his head no.

"It won't slid off. I tried that once. I think teme just wanted me to be stuck in this weird armor!" Somehow...Sasuke was woven into this...conversation.

"**I think it's meant to be like that. After all...THIS IS BATTLE ARMOR YOU MORON!"** The fox shouted and the blond rubbed his forehead. He was getting a headache from the fox yelling at him.

"I have an idea!" The blond sprung up and ignored the pain running through his head.

"**What?"**

"Lets not take it off and go for a walk!" The blond smiled at his plan and could hear the faint sounds of a head being rammed against the bars. The blond shrugged and pulled out an orange jacket, like his shirt only in jacket form and put it on. "There, now they won't know I'm wearing any armor on my arms. Happy?" Naruto shouted to the Kyuubi.

"**...this is as close as I'll get."** The fox sighed and Naruto happily hummed his way out of the door.

* * *

Girls looked at the blond strolling down the street. He was wearing orange with black armor strapped to his shins and a jacket despite how hot it is. But...the girls weren't looking at him like he was annoying but rather...like...he was cute? They whispered and murmured among themselves and squealing like fangirls.

Naruto looked towards a group of girls whispering to each other and he wanted to see what was so fascinating. So...letting curiosity take over his senses...not heeding the 'danger' sense, he walked over to the group of girls and poked his head through hoping to understand what was going on.

"What's going on?" He asked them and the girls stopped talking and eyed him hungrily. Everything froze...or what felt like everything froze.

"**Kit...I say this because I care about you but... RUN!!"** The screaming of the demon echoed in his mind. But before he could comply...he was underneath a pile of girls screaming their undying love for him.

_What the hell is happening?!_ His mind screamed in a state of panic. He couldn't hurt the girls, despite them hurting him, so...how could he get away. The weight suddenly increased and he saw more girls piling on top of him.

"Oh my gosh! I LOVE YOU!" A girl screamed.

"He's mine! Hands off!" Another girl screeched. The blond felt he was going to go deaf by the end of the day.

"Whoever he is...HE'S ALREADY MINE!" One more girl yelled at the top of her lungs. Oh yes...he was going to go deaf by the end of the day. He felt a tug...oh no...a tug! A girl was working on getting off his jack wanting to see more of his body. _ARGH!_ Naruto's mind screamed.

"**Awe...they love you Naru-chan. But not as much as me."** The Kyuubi purred. Naruto shuddered and glared aimlessly...hoping the Kyuubi would appear in front of the glare. _Stupid fox!_ Naruto thought once more before he groaned in pain as the weight once more increased. What exactly did the village girls see in him?

The blond shinobi started to squirm and pulled himself from the pile of women only to hear a loud rip and when he looked he saw his jacket still in the pile of screaming girls. Only then...did the screaming and confessions stopped when they looked at the blond man trying to make his escape. The black short sleeve shirt clung to his body, revealing his well tone figure. The armor gleamed with pride and there was a small spot just before the armor and just after the sleeve that revealed soft tan skin. Naruto froze in fear. Uh oh...they had that dangerous look in their eyes.

Loud squealing came roaring through the village and a very scared Naruto trying to out run them. _Someone help me!_ His mind continuously prayed. The girls were persistent, no way were they going to give up on the hot blond before them. And poor Naruto...he was just confused.

He ran as fast as his legs could go...but due to walking around for a few days straight...that wasn't very fast. Needless to say...he was trying to pick up the pace and out run the persistent girls. He looked at the path once more, not daring to look back, and saw a pink haired girl wearing what seemed to be a dark red kimono, walking along the path. Naruto darted past her...but screamed her name which instantly made her perk up and see a gorgeous blond run past her.

"Hi Sakura-chan!" A deep familiar voice called out to her and she saw the blond they called Naruto. And then...she saw the stampede of girls chasing him. Sakura sighs...did Naruto do something stupid or were they chasing him because they thought he was hot? Either way...she had to help the blond.

"Argh!" The blond screamed as he was almost tackled by another women. What was up with the village girls today? His mind was wondering. _As I prayed before...SOMEONE HELP ME!!!_ His mind once more cried. The girls were fast...and persistent. Must be from chasing Sasuke. Still...

"Why are you guys chasing me?!" He screamed to the flock behind him and the girls all smirked. They were acknowledged. This means they were _going_ to get him.

"We love you!" Every single girl in the flock screamed at the top of their lungs and continued to chase him. Naruto looked at them confused and then saw determination in their eyes. _Ah! God help me please!_ He prayed and ran for his life.

"**Alright! Chakra is back up. Use your chakra now kit!"** Not needing to be told twice Naruto formed a hand sign and grinned. This was going to be fun.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" He shouted and soon replicas of himself began to form until there was a huge crowd of Naruto's.

"Bet ya can't tell which one is me." The crowd of Naruto's all hollered and then separated. The girls looked at each other with lust in their eyes. The blond belonged to _them_ and no one else. The group of girls separated and went to tackle all of the clones while the _real_ Naruto smirked in his new form. He was Kohaku once more and he just stared and waited till all of the girls were gone. _Thank goodness that's over._ His mind sighed and he dropped the jutsu.

"Man...I thought that was never going to end."

"**Shut up or they will HEAR YOU!"** The great demon that everyone called Kyuubi, sounded like he developed a phobia of women...sounds reasonable. Naruto chuckled and then tense up when he heard footsteps walking in his direction. He was out of stamina. He couldn't run anymore even if he tried.

"**RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!"** The fox demon screeched and Naruto stood still. He couldn't even more. He was too tired.

"Nice to see you again Naruto-kun." A voice...a guy's voice, that sounded familiar. The blond looked around but only saw the bear grounds of the market plaza. "Over here." The voice called out and he turned around to see a pair of pale green eyes stare at him out of the shadows.

"Gaara!" Naruto shrieked with relief.

"**YES! A boy! Not a girl! It's Gaara! GAARA!"** The demon continuously shouted in the poor blonds head. _Kyuubi...do me a favor...and SHUT UP!_ Thus ending the conversation in his head.

Gaara smirked when he saw his long time friend. Man...had Naruto grown. Naruto looked at Gaara and his Kazakage outfit with the giant gourd strapped to his back. Gaara...hadn't changed. Sure...he was taller, they all were, but Gaara didn't seem to have changed at all.

"It's been a few years since we last saw each other." The red head smirked. Naruto nodded and grinned. "So, how have you been?" The blond winced. Everything was peachy until he was chased through town by a mob of girls when he didn't even do anything!

"I was just got finished from being chased by a bunch of girls." The blond sighed. Gaara looked at the exhausted man before him and smirked once more.

"Well then...I can imagine why." Naruto looked up and was clearly confused. Huh? How

did Gaara understand how the girls felt? How did this _boy_ understand a _girls_ point of view? "Naruto-kun...you've changed. You no longer hold the appearance of an annoying boy."

"HEY!" The blond snapped. "You thought I held the appearance of an annoying boy?!"

"**BE QUIET! THEY WILL HEAR YOU!"** The Kyuubi roared before finally making it seem like he wasn't there. Gaara nodded and this time _smiled._

"Yes. But that's what made you different from everyone else." Gaara's tone became hushed and Naruto strained to hear. Gaara was quiet...why? Something bad happened? Was he chased by a mob of girls as well? "Anyways-,"

"There he is!" There was a cry coming from...uh oh...a girl. The blond man turned his head to the side and stared in horror. The mob was back...and this time it was even _bigger!_ If that was even possible.

"**ARGH! They found us! RUN KIT! RUN!!"**

"I...gotta go Gaara! Feel free to drop by my place anytime!" Naruto quickly told the red headed boy before taking off and the mob with him.

Gaara sighed as he watched the scared blond running away from the mob. Boy did he feel lousy.

"I take it Naruto-kun is back?" A voice...one that wanted to make Gaara's heart break, spoke.

"Yeah." Gaara spoke to the man he loved...even if the man rejected him. Gaara turned to face someone known as a prodigy...also known as...Neji Hyuuga.

"I see. I shall inform the rest of the ninjas that he is back. Now if you will excuse me." Neji bowed and Gaara nodded approvingly. _Neji will be mine..._ Gaara's mind thought. The sand shinobi looked to the bright afternoon sky and smirked.

"I guess it's time to put my plan into action..."

"Gaara-sama!" A voice stopped Gaara from moving forward with his plan and he turned to glare at the poor unfortunate soul who dares stop him. Turning...he saw one of the ninjas from the sand that he dragged with him to keep track of his appointments and meetings.

"Yes?"

"Did you forget the meeting?" The Sand shinobi asked his kazakage. The red haired man sighed and mentally cursed himself. Okay...so the plan would have to wait. But...in the mean time...he would be perfecting the plan.

"Sorry. Coming." Was all the red headed man said and disappeared from within view.

* * *

Naruto finally lost the group of girls near a pond. He panted for breath and looked at the view before him. The pond was lovely...it was also one of the times Sasuke and him sparred next to. The memories refilled him once more as he continued to stare at the beautiful blue water before him.

"I take it you just out ran the mob of girls." A voice chuckled. The blond sighed and then pouted.

"How would you know teme?" The Uchiha laughed and walked over to the pouting man.

"You're not a child anymore. You shouldn't act like that."

"I make my own decisions. And I can act anyway I want!" Naruto cried out and then settled his eyes on the handsome young man before him. Time...how long had Naruto been crushing over Sasuke? How long his internal clock been ticking for the man in front of him? How long?

"When you left...things were quiet. I've never seen the village that quiet before. It was almost like...you were the reason it was so loud and cheerful." These words...they just spilled form his mouth. Why had he just said that to the dobe? He didn't know. He was just a confused man and hoped to sort out his feelings with Naruto.

"Hm...wow. I knew this village needed me!" The blond said proudly before plopping down the soft green grass. Sasuke smirked and sat down as well. Silence. Silence has the mysterious power to bring tension. And right now...it was working overtime. Both were quiet...both were nervous.

"So...you find a girlfriend yet?" The blond tried to speak normally...but failed in attempting. Sasuke shook his head no and looked to the handsome blond right next to him.

"No. The girls here are just crazy fangirls." There was a pause. So...Sasuke wouldn't tease him for liking him? Would he? "If I recall correctly...you spilled out your love for me. Am I right?" Sasuke grinned. The blond man turned different shades of red and looked like he invented a new color all together.

"H-Hey! Teme!" Was all Naruto could think of saying. Great...now he was being teased.

"What? I was just talking about memories. Sorry. I can't help it if you're gay." Now...Naruto had, had enough. Teasing him about telling his love to the raven haired man was bad...but teasing him about his likes in gender was worse.

"Stupid straight teme! I'm not gay! I like girls as well!" Naruto shouted stomped off.

"**Ah. But you never succeeded in getting a date with one."** The Kyuubi teased and Naruto screamed with frustration.** "Calm down! Or else that mob of crazy women will find you!"** Needless to say...the Kyuubi was paranoid about the mob and everything. _Then shut up! I'm tired._ His mind sleepily told the demon within him.

* * *

Sasuke sat down and stared towards the water. Naruto...what was it about that name that nearly drives him insane with an unknown emotion? What was it that the blond hair and bright blue eyes seemed to drive him crazy? What? Did...was he...was he straight? ...Did he love Naruto?

* * *

Naruto barely even in his apartment already heard a knocking on the door.

"**Check to see who it is brat. I don't want the girls to know you live here and have them molest you in your sleep."** Naruto sighed. The fox demon was paranoid. Why again? _I highly doubt they would go _that_ far._ The blond turned the knob and barely opened the door only to find Gaara...and he was...smiling? _Uh oh._ Why in the world has he been thinking that ever since he got home? He didn't know. Something about Gaara's smile sent chills down his spine. The sand shinobi was plotting. Oh yes...he was plotting!

"Naruto-kun...I have a favor to ask you..." The red haired man smiled. Naruto gulped. What did Gaara want him for?

* * *

Uh...I'm not sure if this is a cliff hanger or what...but...yeah... Sorry this chapter was so bad. But I am still not well. But...I made it longer! YES!

Naruto: ...(Blinks) WHAT'S GAARA GONNA ASK ME?!

Sasuke: WHY AM I IN DENIAL?!

Kyuubi: WHY AM I SO PARANOID?!

...will you three BE QUIET!

Gaara: ...

...BE MORE LIKE GAARA!!! (Give Gaara a cookie) So...Read and review! Hope you like it because I spent maybe about an hour and a half typing this. Bye Bye!


	5. Anger, Sorrow, Hate, Jealousy

Disclaimer-...Don't own Naruto...just this plot.

Sorry the chapter is...short. But...I think it is a good chapter. I'll try to update soon but sadly...I must prepare for school. So...hope you like the chapter because I am satisfied! (I really wish I could spell.) Enjoy! And TY for all the reviews. They make me all warm and fuzzy on the inside.

* * *

That smile. There was something amiss in that smile. What was it? What was it that made him want to cringe in fear? Gaara...what exactly does he have planned?

"F-favor?" The blond stuttered. He was afraid. Well...not exactly afraid...just the feeling in your gut when you know something bad is going to happen. But what?

"Yes Naruto-kun. A favor. I need you to help me make a certain someone jealous." The redheaded shinobi smirked. That was it? Gaara just needed him to make someone else jealous? Wait...there's more! There has to be!

"...who?" Naruto whispered. Gaara's head drooped down and stared at the floor boards with saddened eyes. Oh boy...who was it we're dealing with again?

"Neji Hyuga." Was the soft reply that he got. So...it was Neji. Great. Neji Hyuga...that man that was going to murder him for going along with Gaara's plan. Wait...what exactly _was_ the plan?

"So...Neji huh? Alright I'll help...but what exactly do I have to do?" Smirk. Oh no...smirk. Why the hell was Gaara smirking?! A chill went down his spine. Gaara was smirking and plotting. Put two and two together and you have a very bad day.

"Naruto-kun...I just need you to pretend to be mine." Gaara told him. Pretend. Pretend to be what exactly? Pretend to be _his_ boyfriend? Pretend to be Gaara's boyfriend?! Naruto was confused. He wanted to help. Yes, he wanted to help his friend...but...Sasuke. His heart was still set on Sasuke. He couldn't just abandon that love...could he? Well...Sasuke did say he was straight and he probably wouldn't miss Naruto _that_ much. So...should he help? Well...what did he have to lose?

"Alright Gaara. Consider me your 'boyfriend'." Naruto grinned. Nothing to gain and there surely was nothing to lose. Might as well roll along with it.

Gaara's insides were practically doing cartwheels. Neji was going to be his! Yes! The Hyuga man was going to be his soon! Not being able to contain the excitment inwardly anymore, Gaara hugged his new 'lover' and then ran off practically _skipping_. That's not a sight you see everyday...is it?

The blond watched his friend skip away...and was very confused. He had never labeled his friend as a touchy person. He always thought Gaara would rather die than receive a hug. Naruto glanced up towards the darkening sky and then down to the ground.

"**What are you checking for Naru-chan? Did you sense a chakra signal?!"** Kyuubi panicked. Women...who knew they could do this to the fox demon everyone called Kyuubi?

"No. I was just checking to see if the end of the world came or if the sky fell and I didn't know it yet. Hey...do you know if hell froze over yet?" Gaara...hugging him...that wasn't normal...was it? The Kyuubi laughed. He could understand his container's confusion. Even he wouldn't believe it if he hadn't witnessed it.

"**Hell is still very hot. I don't think Gaara hugging you would freeze it over."** The Kyuubi laughed. But...Naruto wasn't too sure. I mean...it's Gaara, _Gaara_! Shouldn't he be hugging Neji?! Oh wait...the plan. The blond sighed and shut the door to his apartment and then ran off to find his calender, marking the date.

So...on his calender, underneath the printed numbers was labeled 'Gaara hugged me'. Hey! It was a momentous occasion. If Gaara hugged you, surely you would mark the date. I know I would. Not everyday Gaara hugs someone.

"**Gaara hugging you...is that really a momentous occasion?"**

"Yep! Not everyday I get a hug from Gaara...and I've never gotten a hug from Sasuke." Naruto spoke sadly. Sasuke...that name rang pain in his heart. The raven haired man...he was one of the few people Naruto could rely on...but now. Now what? Sasuke...surely Sasuke thought less of Naruto now. Surely.

* * *

Sasuke now staring at his wooden ceiling sighed. He didn't get it. Naruto...what was with Naruto that made him go crazy? The blond was handsome, he would admit it, but...that's it! Naruto was nothing more than a friend and rival. He wasn't gay...was he? Well...the girls didn't appeal to him and they-, no! The Uchiha jerked up and slapped his forehead, thus ending that train of thought.

"Naruto..." That name unintentionally slipped from his lips. Now...now the blond was always on his mind. If some asked what he was thinking he would just say 'Naruto' and then walk away. Or rather...just walk away and not bother answering the question.

The raven haired man plopped back down on his bed and sighed once more. Naruto had him confused. What was it about the blond man that made him like this? What was it about him that made Sasuke want to be even closer than normally? Well...tomorrow he would find out. After all...tomorrow is another day.

* * *

Morning rose. The sunlight penetrated through Naruto's curtains trying to wake up the blond. He didn't want to get up. He was tired. So...so very tired. The blond grabbed his pillow and buried his face under it. Sunlight would not wake him up.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_ There was the sound of someone knocking on his door. Alright..._that_ would wake him up.

"Coming. Coming!" He yawned. Slowly sitting up and throwing off the warm covers, Naruto made past his...clean...apartment and towards the door. He turned the knob and opened it revealing a very chipper Gaara. Okay...that's not normal.

"Good morning Naru-chan." Gaara whispered and Naruto blinked quite confused. Did he just say Naru-chan?

"Gaara's in my dreams..." He sleepily whispered, barely loud enough for Gaara to hear.

"Naru-chan, you're awake." The chipper attitude slowly disappeared until it became a very annoyed Gaara. Hey, Naruto couldn't help the fact that he was stupid in the morning! The red headed shinobi activated his glare that Naruto just shrugged off with a sleepy yawn.

"I am?" He blinked once more then rubbed his sleepy blue eyes, slowly realizing this wasn't a dream. "Oh...I am. Sorry Gaara." The sand shinobi sighed. _Just think of the plan! Just think of the plan!_ His mind kept repeating. "Let me change and then...um...what did you need me for again?" Now...this was the point where Gaara wanted to bang his own head against the door in hopes of the door knocking him out.

"Naru-chan...remember we were going to go on a 'date'?" The red headed man sighed.

"Oh, right! Let me get changed then!"

Racing through the house, Naruto grabbed his extra shirt, same as yesterday, and his pants...debating whether or not to take his armor. Well...who knew what the village women would do to him today. Might as well. Yesterday he finally figured out how to get the armor off and was now strapping it back on before racing off. The blond ran to the door and met Gaara who just shook his head from side to side.

"Naruto-kun...headband..." The blond reached up to feel the metal on his headband...but felt his own bare skin. Oops. Naruto grinned and then raced to get his headbands once more. Gaara decided that his plan was beginning to falter. Naruto probably wouldn't even be able to help him...but what Neji told him...he knew it wasn't true. Neji wasn't straight. Just the looks he gave Gaara made him know that Neji had a thing for him. Was Neji just shy or something? Maybe. But...he was going to find out soon. The door creaked open revealing a handsome blond with his headband being tied around his forehead.

"HA! I found it!" He grinned and shut his door closed. "So...what am I suppose to do now?" Well...hopefully Naruto was a good actor.

"Alright. I need you to call me 'Gaara-kun'. Lets start with that." Gaara looked over and saw the disgusted look on Naruto's face. Great...Naruto was the girl and Gaara was the guy? Something wasn't right.

"Now way! If you are going to call me Naru-chan then I'm calling you Gaara-chan! If I'm going down then I'm taking you with me!" The blond shouted causing stares to be turned towards him. Thankfully the female population was busy with morning chores.

"Naru-chan...please...just go along with it." It was a sort of begging...more like...threatening. Alright...so...Gaara can't beg and just threatened our beloved blond. Sounds about right.

"F-Fine! Gaara...kun." On cue...Naruto shudders. The sand ninja grins and then extends his own hand for Naruto to take.

"Next we hold hands. Couples hold hands." He grinned.

"Yeah...couples also do other stuff as well." Naruto cringed. Please...someone tell him that Gaara wasn't going to kiss him in their date.

Looking past the sand ninja...Naruto noticed raven hair, pale skin, dark eyes...AKA Sasuke coming along the path to his apartment.

"Hey teme!" Naruto greeted towards the Uchiha. Bolting down the stairs, surprisingly he didn't slip on them considering how fast he was going, he stopped just before the Uchiha and grinned. "What are you doing here?" The blond grinned. Alright...Sasuke was thinking. What _was_ he doing here. Last time he remembered that he had to ask Naruto a questions...that's right! The question! ...what was the question again?

"Hey...listen Naruto...I was just wondering if-,"

"Naru-chan, we have to go, come on!" Gaara cut off Sasuke's sentence and then appeared right between them. Naruto, inwardly, was crying. What was Sasuke going to say?! _You had to cut him off Gaara! You just had to! _His mind cried.

"**Well...he is your pretend boyfriend...so he has that right."** The Kyuubi snickered. Teasing the blond was fun. At least...that's what he thought.

"B-B-but Gaara...kun..." The blond began to protest.

"No time! Lets go!" Gaara grabbed Naruto's black shirt collar and proceeded on dragging the poor blond behind him.

"Sorry Sasuke. I have to go on a date with Gaara-kun." Naruto called to the baffled Uchiha. "Maybe next time!" He waved and Sasuke waved back...still baffled. Did Naruto just call Gaara 'Gaara-kun'? Wait...did he just say...date? It hurt. That word. The word 'date' hurt him. Why? And the name...Gaara...it burned. Like fire burning him from the inside. The name Gaara burned. Soon...he was over shadowed by this other feeling. There was sorrow, hate and...what was it...jealousy?

"Don't think you're gonna get rid of me that easily dobe." Sasuke muttered evilly and proceeded into stalking the new couple. Oh boy...life in Kohona _must _be hard with a jealous Uchiha on their backs.

* * *

Sorry about the ooc-ness. Especially Gaara. My bad... But...hope you liked the chapter over all.

Sasuke: ...I'm...stalking them?

Naruto: DON'T MAKE ME KISS GAARA!!!

Kyuubi: What about me?

Gaara: ...Where's Neji?

GFS: You will all be quiet or else this story's plot is going to take an unexpected turn! (All Naruto characters hush) I thought so! Review! I like reviews. They make me all warm and fuzzy.


	6. Stalkers Plan! Oh no

Disclaimer-Speaks for itself.

Sorry about the shortness of the chapter and the late update. But...updates are only going to be slower. School started and I have to pay attention. (Or else you guys won't be reading the chapters anytime soon.) SO...bare with me. I only have limited time and I wrote this in my spare time. Again, sorry about the shortness. Weekends will be longer! I hope...

* * *

A red headed shinobi and a blond headed man walked through the filled streets of Kohona with hands linked with one another. Fingers laced between the others and proud grins on their faces. Gaara...and Naruto...were dating. The two men kept walked until stopping by the ramen bar...much to Naruto's whining and protesting.

"Thanks Gaara-kun!" Naruto cheered happily and ordered his bowl of ramen with Gaara simply amused as Naruto loved him only when he bought ramen. He felt sorry for the poor, poor girls of Kohona. The only way to Naruto's heart was through his stomach.

"Whatever you want Naru-chan." The sand shinobi purred and snaked his arm around Naruto's slim waist. This...naturally, startled Naruto and a few of the other customers there. But...sadly...not the owner and his daughter. Something tells me they've seen this happen more than once. At least..judging by the smiling looks on their faces.

Naruto wanted Gaara to let go but instantly saw a certain shinobi with pale violet eyes, long sleek black hair and fair skin walk right into the ramen bar.

"**Time to act now. I find this **_**highly**_** amusing."** The Kyuubi cracked up laughing. The blond wished to glare but Neji was starting to look to their direction.

"Why thank you..." Naruto whispered loud enough for Neji to hear, in his best seductive voice that he could muster on the spot. "Gaara-kun." Naruto nipped at Gaara's ear and then went back to his ramen. Gaara was baffled. Who knew Naruto was such a great actor? He certainly didn't and only smirked as he saw his plan fold before him. Neji was ticked. Alright...maybe not ticked. He was heart broken and jealous at the same time. It wrenched at his heart. He loved the red headed man but was unable to show his love due to his family and their wishes to marry and young women either in their clan or a women in the village.

Still the proud eyes Gaara wore made it clear that he was infatuated with Naruto and had no room his in his heart for him. Naruto...that word hurt him. So...he was going to hurt Naruto.

Neji was prepared to launch a surprise attack on the blond but then saw Gaara's smirk and froze. Gaara...smirked? Now...this was all too much to take. He knew Gaara loved him. The red headed shinobi _confessed_ his loved to him. But...was it all a lie. Oh...rest assured...he _was_ going to get to the bottom of this.

"Well...are you done Naru-chan? I still have some place to take you." The red headed man grinned when he saw Naruto's cheeks bulging with half chewed noodles.

"Almost Gaara-kun. Hold on." The blond quickly slurped the rest of the noodles and drank the broth before sighing content.

* * *

Sasuke watched the whole thing. It took a whole lot of self control from trying not to rip Gaara limb from limb and the first thing to go would be his hands. The raven haired shinobi peered from the side in a jutsu, taking the appearance of an eight teen year old boy with red hair, spiking up like Naruto's and cold brown eyes with tanner skin. That way he was sure to throw off the girls. 

Continuing to listen, his heart nearly stopped when Naruto used his seductive voice on Gaara. So...the blond _did_ love Gaara?! Since when? When Sasuke declined his love claiming he was straight? He could only imagine the heart broken Naruto running into Gaara's wide open arms with love and comfort. Stupid! Why couldn't _he_ be the one Naruto came running into with open arms? _Alright Sasuke! Get a grip! You do not love the dobe!_ His mind kept telling itself.

He looked out to through the crowd of people and saw the small nip Naruto gave on Gaara's ear. His true emotions flared into life and pushed away every single doubt in his mind about not loving the blond. _Oh HELL you do!_ His mind screamed.

* * *

Gaara escorted the blond into the forest where he knew they were safe from Naruto's newly formed fan club. The hands were still linked and the fingers still laced with one another. Both men walked quietly along the dirt path through the forest with two stalkers within distance. 

"**Oh...this is interesting."** The all-knowing Kyuubi chuckled, which confused our poor blond. _What's so interesting Kyuubi?_ His mind questioned. Heck...it was boring outside of his mind. Everything was quiet.

"**Nothing Naru-chan. Nothing at all."** Somehow...the Kyuubi _always_ managed to get under his skin. No matter how much self control he though he had. _STOP CALLING ME THAT!_ His mind screeched before focusing his attention on Gaara.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Gaara sighed and the blond was confused some more. Did Gaara just thank him? Did the red headed shinobi just...thank him?! _I have to mark this day as well._ His mind thought impressed.

"For what?" What could he say? He was confused.

"For helping me in my time of need." He sighed once more. Was the stress getting to him?

"No problem!" The blond grinned and undid their hands before throwing his arm over Gaara's shoulder giving Neji and Sasuke the wrong impression as to what was actually happening. "Friends help friends! Now...where were you going to take me?" He grinned even wider. Maybe it was a treat for being dragged away from Sasuke before the raven haired man could finish his sentence.

"A special place that we will hopefully lure Neji-kun to." This place was a crucial part of the plan. A _crucial_ part of the plan. This would be the place Gaara once more would confess his feelings once Neji was within reach. Once the black haired man was within his grasp, Gaara would confess his love once more.

"Alright! Sounds like a plan!" Naruto practically jumped and threw them off balance. They stumbled a bit before coming to a complete stop. Naruto was on top of Gaara and Gaara was on bottom, groaning in pain.

"Naruto-kun...exactly how much do you way?" The sand shinobi groaned.

* * *

Neji...Neji had though his heart had stopped. Did Naruto grab Gaara so they could...no! Gaara would remain a virgin! So help it, Neji will _make sure_ Gaara was a virgin! He felt his face heat up with unknown anger towards the blond shinobi he once upon a time called his friend. Naruto was going to pay! And yes! It would be quite dearly as well.

* * *

Sasuke gawked at the scene before him. Naruto was on top of Gaara looking like he was making a move on the red headed shinobi. Was Naruto going to...no! No way! Hell would first have to freeze over before Sasuke was ever going to let that happen. The blond was his! His! No way was Gaara gonna steal from him anymore than he already had! 

The raven haired man started to move to a new hiding spot to view from. Maybe he could find a way to stop them without noticing it was him? Maybe? Sounded like a plan. Sasuke, with stealth, moved from bush to bush until he collided with a solid figure, who was just as startled as he was. Looking up, after rubbing his head from pain, much to his astonishment, he saw Neji peaking on the new couple.

"Neji?!" Sasuke fiercely whispered. Neji was here to spy on his blond! He knew it! He just knew it! No way was Neji going to get Naruto! No way!

Neji panicked. Sasuke wasn't apart of his plan. Wait...was Sasuke here too try and steal Gaara from under his nose? He already could picture the two holding hands and exchanging kisses with one another. No! That thought was too scary to continue! Gaara was his! HIS!

"Sasuke!" The Hyuga hissed with pure hatred.

"Why are you after Naruto!" The Uchiha growled.

"Why are you after Gaara!" He whispered back.

"I'm not after Gaara! I'm after Naruto!" Sasuke whispered and saw the look of surprise, embarrassment and relief all run across his normally emotionless face.

"Phew. I'm after Gaara. But...I thought Gaara had interest in me?" His sadly whispered before hardening his gaze at the blond still on top of Gaara laughing merrily.

"Yeah...I thought Naruto was in love with me as well." Sasuke still eyeing the couple. A small blush spread across his cheeks when he saw the lovely blond hair glistening and the bright blue eyes holding in so much laughter. The soft creamy skin barely visible through the armor he gave him. _Stupid armor!_ His mind cursed and ever regretted giving Naruto the black armor.

"Sasuke...I think I have an idea." Neji grinned. Sasuke could only help but listen in as he kept watching the blond laugh and help Gaara up.

"I'm all ears."

"I think we should give them a taste of medicine. To know what it's like to know that we are out of their reach." The Hyuga man whispered with a smirk. Sasuke couldn't help but think of Naruto crying back to him with arms entangled around his waist. Yes...YES!

"I'm in." Sasuke smirked.

* * *

YAY! Sasuke and Neji want revenge! I liked the reviews you guys gave me. It motivated me to type! So...thank yoyrselves more than me. Cuz...I would have been too lazy to type it. Well...gotta go. My 1st class starts at 7:20 AM! Who wants to get up that early?! 

Sasuke: Oh no...

Gaara: (glares at Sasuke) Neji WILL be mine in the end.

Naruto: YAY!!! I get RAMEN!!!

GFS: Review. It's good for all of us! No need to be shy!


	7. Two Can Play At That Game

Disclaimer-Not mine. Just the plot...yeah...you all get it.

I updated! WOOT! I would like to say...wow. A lot of reviews for the last chapter. Yeah..so I updated! Hope you like it...it's not really good though...I dunno. You tell me! Well then... onto the story!

* * *

There was something up. Neji wasn't stalking the new couple like Gaara had planned. No. Instead it seemed the Hyuga was ignoring him _completely_. Yes...there was definitely something up. So...the red headed shinobi took it upon himself and his blond companion to go and visit Neji. Was Neji ill? Was he heart broken? What?

Walking through the market, both walked silently side by side. Both were too distracted to even think about acting. Now...Naruto knew something was wrong. He hadn't seen Sasuke for a while. Was the raven haired man mad at him for being dragged away before he could finish his sentence? Probably? Heaving a heavy sigh, Naruto looked forward with his head held high. It didn't matter. Sasuke probably was mad at him...but he would forgive him...right?

The two stopped in their tracks...and froze. Did their eyes see right? Was that...Sasuke and..._Neji_?! The two were indeed strolling through town holding hands with a firm grip and proud smirks on their lips. Were the two going out?! Since when?! Gaara paled and Naruto held back tears that threatened his eyes. The two people they loved...were going out. It hurt... a lot.

Naruto saw Sasuke look into his direction with a proud smirk before turning his attention back to his new lover. The blond stiffened and felt more tears threaten his eyes.

"G-Gaara, can we go somewhere else?" Naruto practically begged with a trembling voice. Sasuke was hurting him. Neji was hurting him. Love was hurting him. Desperately, Naruto wanted to rip his own heart out so that he may never love again. If love was going to hurt him this much, then he would rather not love at all.

Gaara turned his attention to his friends and saw the bright blue eyes starting to water up with grief. The blond was trembling with sorrow. Surely he couldn't say no. No...Naruto had helped him so much. It was time for him to play the nice friend.

"Sure. Come on lets go." The red headed shinobi said in his normal tone, extending a hand to his friend to take. A few tears started to fall from the blonds face, before Naruto grabbed the hand and dragged Gaara out of the market place.

* * *

Sasuke looked with an angry face. Darn it, Naruto was suppose to come and demand him back! But no! He went with Gaara. Sasuke was blinded by jealousy. What he didn't know were the tears shed for him. 

Of course...Neji wasn't particularly pleased with this outcome as well. Gaara just looked and then took his lover and walked off. (A/N: This is his blinded point of view or exaggerated view point.) Naruto was going to pay big time this time! No one stole from Neji Hyuga and lived to tell the tale!

"I think we need to rethink our strategy Uchiha." The Hyuga man sighed while still eyeing the trail that Gaara and Naruto took out of the market.

"Yes. Lets rethink this idea." Sasuke said while glaring at the path Naruto took from the market.

* * *

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" Gaara asked his blond friend who had been crying in his house for about half an hour now. They arrived at Naruto's place because it was the closest and because Gaara had no idea what the fangirls might do if they found Naruto crying. One can only imagine what they would do. 

The red headed shinobi reached out and stroked the blond locks of his head. Right now...Naruto Uzumaki was crying into his couch cushion. Seeing Sasuke with Neji traumatized him. He loved the Uchiha but...the Uchiha claimed he was straight. Did Sasuke lie because he hated his guts?

"I confessed to S-Sasuke." Naruto sobbed, burying his face deeper into the cushion. "But he turned me down because he was straight."

There was silence. The room was silent except for the occasional sob that would escape from Naruto's lips. Gaara...he didn't know what to say. For he was using his friend for his own desires. The sand shinobi never meant to hurt him. But here was Naruto...crying...because he was apart of his scheme. And Neji...Neji was taken. Maybe it was time to back down and spare this misery for the both of them. His mind tried to think on this line...but only led to the pictures of Sasuke and Neji going out, exchanging kisses and all the other stuff couples do. He couldn't back down. This was a challenge thrown in front of him! Sasuke wanted to fight as well...well then, he'll fight!

"Naruto..." Gaara had forgotten his friends broken heart. He couldn't do this to him. It would all be too much. All of it.

"Gaara...do you think anyone will love me?" The blond asked in between his sobs. It was heart breaking. Having too ask that question of having to hear that question. But Naruto felt like noone would truly love him unless he put on the mask or unless he was what others wanted him to be.

"Of course. You have a fan club don't you? There are many women right now willing to give you their everything to be with you." The Sand shinobi chuckled. Silence filled the room again. It didn't help. Gaara couldn't help his friend.

"But...once they find out what I am...it'll be the same once more." Those bright blue eyes peered up from couch cushion and looked into pale green eyes. Pale green eyes connected with watery blue eyes and felt his soul shatter. Naruto looked broken...so sad. Maybe he shouldn't continue with this plot. But Neji...that name was so tempting. Tearing him from being a good friend and fighting back.

"Naruto...even if they find out you still have me. I'll always be your friend." He smiled.

"No! That's not what I want!" The blond shouted covering his ears and tightly closing his eyes trying to prevent the tears to escape from his eyes. He couldn't cry, he had to be strong no matter what. But...his efforts were in vain as they began to stream unknowingly. "I don't want that." He said in a whimper. "I want someone to love. That one person to be mine and noone else's. I want that one person to love me back and smile at me with all the love they can muster from their heart. Gaara...I want someone to make me feel complete." He whimpered. Naruto wanted to understand what love felt like when it was returned and what love was. He loved Sasuke but Sasuke didn't love him. Or...so he thinks.

"If you truly feel like that...then lets get Sasuke back for you Naruto. But I warn you..." The blond opened his bright blue eyes and gazed towards Garra's eyes. The sand shinobi's pale hand reached out and brushed away the tears as gentle as a feather and locked eyes with the blue eyes. "...this is a war...to win back the ones we love. I think it's time we take it to a whole new level. No?" Gaara smirked evilly. Who knew what was running through his mind right now?

The blond hesitated. Could his emotions hold up? Could he pretend to love Gaara with Sasuke around Neji? He didn't know.

"**Hey...kit. Don't tell me you're not jealous of the Hyuga guy?"** The demon snickered. He was bored and his container was _going_ to put a show on for him. _Well...no...I guess not..._

"**You pathetic human! I'll bet you're just dying to see Sasuke end up marrying that man and having children soon afterwards. Huh? And then...he'll walk past you...not even remembering who you are because his heart and mind will be so preoccupied with the love of his love, that I believe correct, is not you."** The fox demon laughed. He laid a trap. Carefully...he laid a mental trap for Naruto to take.

_Why you..._ His anger and hurt started to rise like a fire. His blue eyes slowly turning red and the pupil becoming slits. The Kyuubi was crossing the line.

"**I'll bet you don't have to guts to go and get your man back. So instead you're just gonna die all alone. Not even with a house full of cats."** Well...what can we say. The fox did it. He ticked Naruto.

"I'll show you, you over grown furball. We'll see who wins this bet." The blond grinned with his crimson eyes. "Gaara...I'm in." Smirks played on both of their lips, hair hiding both of their eyes.

"Excellent...Naru-chan." The sand shinobi smirked. "Then...I think it's time we stop by the market." Slowly both men made their way to the door of Naruto's apartment with evil grins still plaguing their faces.

* * *

The Uchiha and the Hyuga man felt a chill run up their spines. As if sensing danger. Something was coming for them. And oh boy...it was a ticked off Naruto and a plotting Gaara. The two men were currently sitting on a bench in the park. No kids were around, class. So...here they were, plotting on how to get Gaara and Naruto separate or back to them. 

"Gaara-kun what do you mean you're leaving back to the sand?!" A familiar cry snapped both of them out of their own little world of plotting. Turning around, they found the scene with Naruto and Gaara. Naruto looking on the verge of tears and Gaara with a sad frown on his face.

"I'm sorry Naru-chan. I have to go back to the sand tomorrow. It's my last day to spend with you." He whispered and gently caressed the whiskers scarring Naruto's perfectly tan skin.

"But..I don't want you to Gaara-kun. I don't want to be alone!" At first...Neji and Sasuke thought this was fake until _tears_ actually began to pour from the bright blue eyes Naruto wore. "Please, stay! They'll understand." The Uchiha and Hyuga men gasped and felt their jaws drop with disbelief.

"Naru-chan...it'll be okay. I'll visit you often." He purred and pulled the blond into a tight hug. "Are you really crying?" Gaara whispered with disbelief into Naruto's ear.

"No...tear drops." He whispered back and continued to pretend to sob. "Then...if you leave I'll follow you!" Naruto went back to acting.

"No. You'll stay here Naru-chan. I want you to serve your village like the shinobi you are. Besides, we have one more day together." Gaara smiled and kissed the blonds cheek with his warm lips.

* * *

Neji and Sasuke felt their hearts stop, years being shaved off their lives and minds working overtime. What's going on?! 

"Sasuke! We have to act better! I mean look at them!" Neji panicked and pointed to the loving couple. "They're practically infatuated with each other!"

"It's all right. This just falls into our plan. Normally long distance relationships don't work out. So once Gaara leaves it's just bound to fall apart." The Uchiha smirked, confident of his plans.

"Do I even wanna know how you know that?" Neji sighed. Sasuke frowned and glared at his 'lover'.

"Fangirls." Was the one word uttered.

* * *

Naruto and Gaara pulled apart and the blond started to wipe away his 'tears'. The Sand shinobi assisted him and the two smiled at each other. "Well then, let's spend my last day...together." Gaara wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulder and started to lead him away from the audience of two. 

"Did it work?" Naruto whispered to his 'lover' when they were far enough from Neji and Sasuke.

"You'll see in due time. But for now...you want ramen?"

A thoughtful look crossed on Naruto's face and his eyes brightened up at the word. "Really?" His voice squeaked. The red headed man nodded and Naruto bursted out cheering. Today...he was getting free ramen.

* * *

"Alright...if we can get them to part on bad terms then the relationship will never work out." The Uchiha started plotting. Question is...what are they to do? The Hyuga sighed and looked to the clear blue sky. 

"Ever think we create a dramatic like that?" Neji suggested. He was up for anything as long as Naruto was away from Gaara!

"No! I have a better idea!" Sasuke smirked. "Once Gaara leaves I think _we'll_ invite Naruto over for ramen. You know the dobe can't get enough ramen."

"Yeah but...what good will that do? I mean...what would be the point other than waste money?" The clueless Neji asked. Well...what could he say. That didn't make any sense. Why bother invite their enemy, rather his enemy, over for lunch? It didn't make sense at all.

"Because...then he'll get jealous over the fact that I'm _dating_ you." The raven haired man sighed with frustration. He was doing all of this for Naruto. Why again? Or right...because he loved the blond man. Everything about him drove him crazy. _Naruto WILL be mine!_ His mind thought...rather possessively. While Neji thought the same thing...only with Gaara. Life in Kohona has got to be interesting now!

* * *

Tomorrow came rather quickly, and as promised...Gaara was leaving for the sand. So there stood Naruto 'heartbroken' at the exit gates with tears streaming down his face once more. 

"Don't worry Naru-chan. I'll be back for you." Gaara whispered rather seductively and quickly hugged the blond before turning to leave. "I promise...I'll come back to you." Having said that...the kazekage walked forward leaving Kohona in his dust.

Naruto watched the _greatest_ actor he's ever known...walk away back to his home town. The blond went to wipe away his fake tears when a smooth hands had already wiped them for him. Gazing up he saw Sasuke with a frown.

"Gaara left for the sand huh?" He asked in his usual tone...trying so hard no to give away the fact he loves the blond. The blond nodded...trying his best not to give the fact away that _he_ loved Sasuke. "Well...how about I cheer you up. How about you come with me and Neji to the ramen bar for lunch." Sasuke smiled. It wasn't a happy, true smile...more of that the 'ha! I said Neji' smile. Naruto felt his heart drop to his stomach and shyly agreeded.

"S-sure." he stuttered. The raven haired man turned to lead the way but couldn't help but smirk. Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

Wow...Sasuke and Neji strike back. Naruto and Gaara get their acts together and pull off an awesome stunt...things are getting interesting. 

Sasuke: (Gawkes) I HATE YOU!

Naruto: YAY!! More ramen!

Gaara: Urgh...Neji's gonna kill me. -no he's not-

Neji: Gaara! Don't leave to the sand!

Kyuubi: (Eating popcorn) This is getting pretty interesting. Hey...can you change my lines or something?

REVIEW!!! We all know how good it is! And just to let you know...I blew off my Geometry homework to type this for ya guys! Well...bye bye. Until next time my fellow readers/authors!


	8. When Fangirls and Ninjas Attack

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Not mine. No matter how much how I beg or wish.-It is torture to type this.

You guys are going to hate me when you reach the end of this chapter. XD Lol. But...I had fun typing this and felt quite evil. Sorry things are misspelled...I'll contact my betta and hopefully things will be worked out. But for now...grin and bare with me because my computer battery cord broke and I'm using my step dad's laptop and he needs if often. So updating will be hard, but I promise I will update. And...yeah...I think you guys should choose some pairings. So how about it? How many of you guys like Kakashi x Iruka? Pretty please tell me some pairs you guys want in here. Or else..I'll stick in my own pairs! And trust me...I'll have fun twisting the story plot line!

Naruto: ...are you threatening them?

* * *

Well...it was awkward. The person you love...with his 'boyfriend', eating lunch together. Uncomfortable...that's a word for it...along with tention...okay maybe for just Naruto...but still! The poor guy was nervous thanks to the two men over there. What made it even worse were the flirting and googly eyes made to each other. The blond just felt like an extra wheel when ever Sasuke and Neji started talking. 

_Geez...for being quiet people they sure talk a lot._ Naruto thought while slurping in the delicious noodles so graciously offered to him. Meanwhile the Kyuubi just kept snickering and the blond was beginning to wonder why. But knowing the fox it was something stupid or just something he just didn't want to know.

"So Naruto...how's Gaara doing?" The Hyuga man asked with a smirk.

"Gaara?" It slipped. His mind was so focused on his ramen...he slipped up. _AH!_ "O-oh! You mean Gaara-kun? We had fun last night!" Naruto grinned back, while Sasuke felt his temper rise. Naruto was starting to get on his nerves. No wait...that was Gaara. The Uchiha hated Gaara with his guts right now. Especailly with the show he put on with Naruto in front of them.

"Poor guy." The raven haired man muttered under his breath and forced his protesting stomach to continue to eat the ramen placed before him. He was eating ramen. He didn't even _like_ ramen. And yet...here he was eating it because Naruto loved it. The blond was poisoning him! But he'd eat a hundred ramen bowls just to get Naruto to notice him. Now...just how many bowls he would eat just to have Naruto return his love.

Unfortunatly for him Naruto heard that comment. "HEY! Teme! Did you just invite me so you could show off your new boyfriend while mine has to go back to the Sand?!" The blond screeched. And who said Naruto was stupid? The two were shocked at the statement the blond made. It was true! Sasuke was showing off his new boyfriend to make him jealous. But how did he know that?!

Naruto was welcomed with unwanted silence. So it was true. Sasuke was showing off his boyfriend like Neji was a prize. The Uchiha just wanted to see Naruto hurt. He just knew it. And right now it was true. They didn't deny it. Sasuke just wanted to see Naruto cry.

Tears pricked up in his eyes and Sasuke could see them starting to form. "N-No! Naruto, it's not like that!" Sasuke quickly shouted and jerked up from his chair. Naruto wasn't suppose to cry! He was suppose to be jealous! Not sad! Shoot! It must have been because Gaara wasn't with him. Oh great!

"Then what is it?! Teme you're such a jerk!" The blond cried and ran out of the resturant. Without even thinking Sasuke ran after Naruto, leaving Neji with a bored expression on his face. Only did it change when the owner presented the bill to the Hyuga who _swore_ he saw a white light when he saw the bill. Great...the two ditched him and left him with the bill...which was a lot.

* * *

Sasuke was chasing the after the blond through a crowd of people in the market square. Naruto was fast. Really fast. It was hard to keep up with him and at the pace Sasuke was at, he'd never catch Naruto. He shouldn't have done that if the result was this! Well...he never expected this result. He expected a jealous Naruto but the blond was too kind to be jealous. 

"Naruto!" Sasuke kept screaming out his name while chasing after him, hoping the blond would slow down or stop. But no...Naruto didn't even look back. "Wait Naruto!" The Uchiha screamed this time with fear. A wagon was passing by and at the rate the blond was going, he'd be run over before he knew it. The blond glanced up through his teary vision and saw the wagon prepared to run him over. The blond man quickly focused his chakra and jumped over it before continuing to run through the village, without Sasuke on his trail.

* * *

Sasuke saw and watched as Naruto leapt over the wagon and sped up even faster. The Uchiha felt his breath leave his body and his sorrow taking over. He never meant to hurt the blond...really! He just wanted Naruto to need him. To come running back with open arms and depend on the Uchiha. But...now Naruto was hurt. It hurt _him_ to know he hurt the poor blond. It hurt the very depths of his heart to the point where he felt it would break and shatter like glass. 

_Naruto...I'm really sorry._ His mind sadly thought before going to retrive his 'boyfriend' from the ramen bar. Things were going to get hard from now on.

* * *

The blond ran until he stop somewhere in the village streets near the Hokage faces. The tears still streaming from his face that refused to stop. Sasuke had messed his up. Tramatised him, scarred him...and more importantly...taking away all hope for love. It wasn't fair. No matter how hard he tried...life just took his away from him. He could never find love, he never had a family and his dream felt so far away. All in all...life hated him the moment he was born. No...before then. Before he was even born. Life wanted to torture him by showing off all the things he didn't have. 

"Why does it always have to be me?" He whispered in a cry. There was noone to hear him, there was noone to tell him it's okay, noone to comfort him in his time of need...as always. The blond placed a hand over his heart and clenched the skin through the shirt, digging his nails into his flesh as hard as he could. His heart hurt. It was killing him. More tears squeezed out of his eyes and fell to the ground, staining it with wet substance.

Warm arms embraced him and hugged his chest. It startled him. He didn't know who it was...who was it? Slowly turning his teary gaze he saw a girl with black hair and fair skin with green eyes to boot. In other words...she's a FANGIRL!

"You poor thing." She cooed and wiped away his tears on his face with her slender hands and smiled. "Now...my prince...lets get who ever did this to you." Her jealous fangirl side started to kick in as venom filled her once soft, caring voice.

"No-no! It's okay! I'm sure Neji and-," Oops. Bad mistake. Never tell a fangirl who hurt you.

"NEJI?!" The woman shrieked. "That Hyuga will pay dearly." The girl chuckled and pulled out an _extremely_ sharp kunai. "TO THE HYUGA MANSION!" The girl screamed and marched off to her doom...at least Naruto thought and then cringed. Neji was going to be mad at him. Oh boy...

* * *

Sasuke trotted back to Neji who was still waiting at the ramen with a scowling face. His 'lover' ditched him and chased after Naruto. Speaking of which...where was Naruto. That's what the Hyuga man began to wonder. He didn't see any blond hair, bright blue eyes or whiskered face. No...it was just Sasuke. "Is he alright?" Neji asked...with a scowl on his face. The Uchiha sighed and shook his head no. He didn't even get a chance to talk to the blond. Naruto was just too fast. 

"I couldn't even reach him. So...what are we going to do now?" With Naruto sad they needed to rethink their plan. Either Naruto needed to dump Gaara or Gaara needed to dump Naruto. Heck...they both could dump each other. But they needed to be separated from each other. So...how are they going to do that?

"There he is!" A female's voice snapped them out of theit train of thoughts. The two men jerked around and saw a group girl with shuriken, kunai, sebon and all those other sharp, pointy objects pulled out along with menacing glares coming from every single girl in the group. The words uh-oh did pop into the boy's heads...but only for a brief moment before the urge to run came into play.

"They hurt our prince! GET THEM!" One of the girls in the crowd screamed and together, all of the girls lunged forward with killing intent in their every movement.

Well...the two boys did run...and very fast might I add, through out the town. But the mob of girls refused to give in. They kept up with the pace the boys set and were even using _ninja_ stratagies. Oh boy...

* * *

Gaara paced back and forth in his office. He shouldn't have left Naruto there. No...he should have either conviced them to let him stay longer or let them let him take Naruto with him. For goodness sake! Gaara was going to die at an early age from stress! _Naruto...tell me you're alright over there..._ His mind begged. He didn't like the idea of Naruto being alone in the clutches of Sasuke and Neji trying to break the blond. If anything...he'll make sure Sasuke would never be able to lift his hands _again_ for hurting Naruto and...well...touching what was his. 

"Kazakaga-sama!" A ninja bursted through the golden doors of the office.

"What is it now?" Gaara groaned. Why was he putting up with this stuff again?

"We have a breech at the front. Some rouge ninjas. Our guards can't hold them off!" The sand ninja quickly stated.

"Alright. I'm on my way." Gaara once more groaned and quickly stood up from his desk. But...an idea suddenly hit his head. And no...not litteraly. But an idea as to get Naruto and Neji in the Sand village. Oh yes...the perfect idea!

* * *

Naruto was in his dark apartment, hiding in the corner, burying his face in his knees trying not to cry. He was hurt mentally thanks to Sasuke. Never in his life did he ever hate anyone this much...well...the ones he did hate were mostly dead. But...Neji...that name sprung the emotion of jealousy...hate...sorrow and other unknown emotions. He didn't feel as confident as he normally did. He didn't feel secure anymore. Who do we thanks for this? Sasuke. That ninja screwed up big time. 

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_ The sound of someone knocking on his door awoke him from his thoughts and brought him, faintly, out of his depression. Reluctant to get up, Naruto made his way to the door. Opening it to reveal a sorry Uchiha on his porch.

Sasuke looked up into the glaring blue eyes and saw them filled with tears. He knew what the cause had been and he was _extremely_ sorry. But didn't Narutot understand that _he_ was suppose to be _jealous_! Not run off crying! Still...still...

"Naruto..." The Uchiha started to gather up his waving courage and made eye contact with his crush. "...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have played that stunt on you when Gaara wasn't around. I just...I just...well. I lo-,"

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun!" A voice, quite familiar, interuppted Sasuke's confession. The raven haired man quickly turned around and activated his 'Famous Uchiha Glare' on the poor soul. Too bad this man was already used to his once upon a time student. "Sorry Sasuke...but that isn't going to work on me." A silver haired man grinned beneath his mask. Guess who?

"Kakashi..." Sasuke whispered with killing intent the man's name.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto screamed with joy. It had been awhile since they last time saw their team teacher since he's been...ahem...'busy' with other things.

"Yes. Hello Naruo-kun. The Hokage wanted to see you and Sasuke-kun in her office. But...it seems right now I need to have a little chat with Sasuke." The Jounin grinned. Of course...Naruto was clueless...but decided against wanted knowing. So he just left with a wave while Sasuke glared like no tomorrow at his teacher. "So...how have you been?" The Jounin teased.

"YOU INTERUPTED SOMETHING!" Sasuke shouted at the top of his lungs to the point pretty much _everyone_ heard it. Well...except Naruto since he was already at the Hokage office.

"Hm...so it seems I did. But...do you honestly think Naruto's just going to believe you after everything you did just to get his attention?" The man sighed and Sasuke started to ponder. Why wouldn't Naruto believe him? I mean...he ate ramen, pretended to be Neji's boyfriend and a few other things. "I believe you'll have to try a bit harder than normal. Might I suggest talking to him first and take things slowly. After all...Naruto probably doesn't understand what love is. He's been deprived of it for so long." Alright...Kakashi said some good things sometimes. This is what Sasuke agreed on._ So Naruto doesn't understand what love is?_ His heart nearly cracked with joy. Did this mean that Naruto didn't love Gaara? He still had a chance to prove the fact that Naruto loved him! Things were looking up for the Uchiha now!

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei." The Uchiha smirked. Kakashi nodded with a wide smile beneath his dark blue mask.

"Now that you understand, the Hokage requested you as well." Having said that, Sasuke leapt away to the Hokage office, leaving Kakashi heading over to take care of some...ahem...'business'.

* * *

Sasuke found himself with a worried Naruto. Of course the blond would be nervous. Tsunada just assigned them to head over to the Sand for a week to help protect against rouge ninjas. Wasn't it natural to be worried about your 'boyfriend'? 

Of course...Sasuke misinturrpeted the entire thing. Naruto was nervous because Neji would be going along on the mission. He didn't know if he could hold out when Sasuke and Neji decided to step up their game and start kissing behind his back. Oh no! What if their relationship progresses on more than that! This is the part where Naruto's imagination runs wild. Nothing else needs to be said.

He could although imagine the happiness on his crush. The smile that would radiate off of his pale skin, the soft tender eyes that showed pure love for the Hyuga man. Everything that made Sasuke happy...could be found in Neji. Neji wasn't a demon container, Neji wasn't loud and obnoxious, and Neji...Neji was the exact opposite of Naruto. It hurt Naruto to think that he could never make Sasuke happy his company, unlike Neji.

"Naruto...are you alright?" Sasuke whispered with concern to the blond. The blond was quite distant and quiet...never a good sign.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! I'm fine! Just thinking. Hey, look! Neji is here! Lets go!" The blond began to jump up and down, pointing to the black haired man walking towards the entrance/exit of Kohona. The two were waiting for their third member to arrive before they head off to the Sand. Now that Neji was there...time to leave. Sasuke nodded with approval and took a quick glance at the map given to him.

"It says here there are two possible routes to get to the Sand. One is the long way, the safer route while the other heads through the forest. It's a short cut but quite dangerous...naturally." He sighed. Yeah...the short cuts are _always_ dangerous. Anyone have any ideas why? "I think we should take the short cut so we get to the Sand faster. Who knows when the next attack will commence on the Sand. I believe Hokage-sama said that the Kazekage had to step into the battle field because their ninjas were dropping left and right. Even he had difficulties on fending from them. What do you two think?" The raven haired man looked to his companions, both nodding in agreement. Upon reaching their decision...they headed to the Sand, using the short cut through the forest.

All three were silent as they leapt from forest branch to forest branch. The only sound made were the leaves rustling everytime the wind blew, or a twig snap everytime they leapt from branch to branch. Other than that...silence prevailed.

_Snap! Snap!_ The sound of the twigs snapping beneath their feet. _Crash!_ The next sound of a bomb going off. Sauske turned, pulling out a kunai in hand...but was too late.

"NARUTO!" Was the last thing he screamed as the blond disappeared from view.

"AH!" A piercing scream that rang through Sasuke's mind as he felt everything go numb. Instictively...Sasuke ran, prepared to kill anyone who dare oppose him...but...everything faded as darkness took over.

"Na...ruto..." He mumbled as he fell through the canopy trees with Neji by his side.

* * *

I told you guys you would hate me. I know for a fact that, THAT is a hanger thingy. Sorry...but here, I'll give you a nice little sneak peak for the next chapter since I don't know when the next chapter will be typed.

Kyuubi: ...Hey...why am I not in the chapter?

GFS: Because you have already been claimed by one of my reviewers. Lol. (I think you know which one you are)

Next Chapter: Blinded With Darkness

Naruto has been captured, Sasuke is unconcious, and Gaara goes to aid the team but finds more than he wishes. And once Sasuke wakes up he goes to aid Gaara...but...Naruto...is he fine? And where is Neji? Will the team pull through? Or will they all be blinded with the unfamiliar darkness?

(PS: I'll explain everything else like how Naruto was captured...more detail, in the next chapter. AKA: There will be a flashback. XD) Review! Come on! I went through all the trouble of doing this by my lonesome and using my time to type this for ya guys:) Btw..you guys are awesome! I love the reviews you leave me.


	9. Blinded With Darkness

Disclaimer-Yes...I know it is not mine and that they wish to torture me by putting up such a thing.

I TYPED THIS CHAPTER!! YES! I frankly liked this chapter Tee hee he. And I believe there is no cliff thingy at the end. So...you won't hate me...too much...Tee hee he...oh wait...that is the next chapter.

Naruto: BE AFRAID!!! THis squirrelly author was up till 3 AM typing this and just now finished it!! BE VERY AFRAID!!!

GFS: How rude...-sweat drops-

* * *

His eyes opened...but he saw nothing. At first he was worried he was blind...but then felt cloth rubbing against his sore skin. Where was he? How long has it been since he was last able to look out through his own eyes? Why did this darkness scare him? Why was he afraid of the dark? These questions plagued him as the sound of a whip cracked through the air and landed on a solid object. Naruto Uzumaki...was subjected to his daily torture.

_Snap! Crack!_ The beatings still continued. Days passed by but not a single hint of his team coming to his rescue showed. _Snap! Crack!_ The sounds still of a whip hitting bare skin. How long has it been since he was blind folded with darkness? Since he was chained to a wall and forced into despair? How long has it been since his hope left his bleeding body? Yes...how long has it been?

_Drip! Drip!_ The sound of blood rushing onto the cold floor..now drenched with the warm, crimson liqiud we call blood. It spilled and flowed, expanding onto the floor. His wounds ceased to heal, chakra running dry, mind fraseled and unclear. No thoughts of teammate, no thoughts of love. He felt his will slowly weaken and crumble beneath the sound of his own blood dripping onto the floor. His breathing sped up as pain filled his body. Wounds began to burn and tears began to form. They weren't coming for him. They abandoned him in his time of need. They didn't want him at all. After all...who would rescue a monster?

* * *

It was as clear as day. The dream running through his mind. No...this was no dream. This was a nightmare. One of where he lost his precious person right before his eyes and could do nothing about it. The 'dream' replayed in his mind over adn over again and each time it ended with one word. One name that escaped his lips that always brought tears to his eyes. _Naruto._

"Naruto..." The Uchiha mumbled in his sleep. The dream still playing in his head over and over again. And each time he was unable to save the person he cared most for. The person who melted his heart of steel, who soften his gaze on the world. His sunshine, his light. Each time in his 'dream' he was unable to save that person.

The sounds of screaming rang in his mind. Words being twisted around and jumbled just before the darkness lifted. But still...the screaming haunted his mind as he watched the blond being carried off and away in front of his very eyes. The blood pierce scream that seemed to represnt death that rang in his mind. For the first time in a while...the Uchiha woke up screaming the name of a person he cared for the most.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted and quickly sat up in a small bed. First thing he realized was that he was in a hospital room, all decorated with white...but no sign of orange...no sign of Naruto. His heart quickened as he remembered the events that unfolded before his own eyes. Everything that happened in the dream was real. He wished it was a nightmare, he wished it was a dream. For if Naruto was dead...life should cease to exist altogether. But still...he never imagine Naruto would leave just like that...before his very eyes while he was unable to do anything about it.

* * *

**Flashback**

The sound of the wind pasting them by, the sound of leaves crunching beneath their feet...the sound of breathing coming from one another as they leapt through the canopy of trees. The quietness of the darkened forest, the quietness of one's mind. Everything was too quiet to be normal. But still...the three headed forward, never looking back. They covered great distance, they were half way there to the Sand. But before one could take another leap...the sound of bombs went off.

Sasuke quickly turned his head to the side and saw not his beloved blond, but instead Neji with a mortified look on his face. Sasuke then turned his head even farther, causing his body to turn around in time to find his beloved blond all bloodied and banged up. Naruto was caught in the bomb...there was no mistaking it. Burn marks covered parts of his skin, blood trickling down from his mouth and through the lining of his hair. Amazingly, he was still standing.

Just as Sasuke reached down to draw out a kunai, forgien ninjas appeared and roughly grabbed the blonds hair and arms, jerking him back into unknown darkness. The unknown ninjas leapt down from the trees, taking the struggling blond with them.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed at the top of his lungs. Where was Neji? Why wasn't he doing anything? The blond had now fully diappeared from view just as his kunai was barely out of the pouch. The next thing either one of them heard, was a blood pierce scream. The scream scared Sasuke out of his mind. It was inhumane for a person to scream like that, to make someone nearly go deaf just by sound alone. It wasn't right to hear that voice cry out with pain and terror. Everything felt numb as fear took over his shaking limbs. Everything was going black as his memory started to replay what happened over and over ten years back. Never again did he want to see or hear anyone die in front of him of before him again. Never again...the blackness took over and he was barely able to whisper the angelic name of the person he loved the most.

"Na...ruto..." He last whispered as he fell from the trees and to his impending doom. _Everything will be over...once my body hits the ground._ His mind bared to think just as his sense died out and everything was cold, numb and dark. Death was waiting for him.

**End Of Flashback**

* * *

So here sat Sasuke...wondering how he was alive. Funny...he could have sworn he was dead. Maybe he was still dreaming? This wasn't real. It couldn't be. Life without his precious blond that he had come to love so...gone. That wasn't life at all. That was torture. 

"I see you're awake." A voice startled him out of his thoughts. The raven haired man turned his gaze towards the figure leaning against the doorway of the room. "You passed out and I was barely able to save you before you collided with the ground." The man whispred and slowly walked in. "You kept calling his name in your sleep. So I can presume you know what happened?" The man continued to speak while sitting in a chair placed near his bed.

"Where am I?" Sasuke croaked. His voice wasn't strong, it wasn't steady. Seems right...because he wasn't steady at all as well.

"Relax. You are the Sand hospital. I carried you here." The dark haired man once more explained.

"So you had time to carry me to the Sand when you could have saved Naruto, Neji?!" The Uchiha screamed causing Neji to flinch at the name Naruto. He didn't want to think of what could have been stopped. What could have been prevented if he helped. Neji didn't want to think about the fate he himself chose. No...he didn't want to think upon it anymore than he already has been.

Silence echoed in the room. Nothing could be heard. Not even the breath of life that they both kept breathing. Not even that was allowed to make sound. Neji's gazed harded as he stared at the wounded Uchiha...and then to the ground. The pain in his chest hurt. He didn't mean for this to happen. He wouldn't have done it if he had known it would hurt this much. He wouldn't have done it at all.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." Neji whispered. His voice sounded like it was on the verge of tears and just dying out completely. But more could he say? Nothing more. "This was my fault...I never meant for _this_ to happen." The voice whispered once more. Sasuke wanted to comfort Neji by saying 'it wasn't his fault'...but he felt something more was here. Something more that needed to be confessed and put into words.

"Neji..." Sasuke hardened his eyes upon the Hyuga and glared. "...where were you when they took Naruto?" He asked the dreaded question.

* * *

Gaara raced through the deserts until he came across the abandoned caved not too far north of his beloved village. A good days hike or half of a days run. Either way...Gaara made his appearnce to the unguarded caves He stood before teh cool entrance that smelled of vaporating water in a heat wave. The caves before him were dark...but still able to see where he was headed. It was clear...Gaara was going to rescue his friend. Hardening his resolve, Gaara walked forward, never lowering his gaurd and let the rock cave walls guide him to his desired place.

* * *

The sounds of whippings no longer could be heard, but the sound of knives clanking and metal moving around. Faint whimpering could also be heard as well as the sound of blood rushing from one's body onto the floor. The blood seeped from underneath the door...making it's presense noticeable. 

"We lost another guard again?" A ninja that had the duty guard the cell sighed as he looked to the blood once more.

"Better him then us. Looks like that brat is still aware of his surroundings even though he's blind folded." The ninja's companion laughed.

"Well...he is a ninja after all." The first ninja guard chuckled as well. "But...I wonder how long he'll hold up. After all...this cell isn't called the 'cell of insanity' for nothing." He grinned. "Even the most brillant ninja falls victim to the darkness."

"Is...that...so..." A voice that dripped with hate asked from the darkness. The two guard ninjas raised their guard and pulled out their weapons, relaxing into a fighting stance.

"Who's there?" One of them barked with a quivering voice. Footsteps were heard clanking against the cold bricks that revealed a man with red hair, angry pale green eyes and an anger tight face.

"Your death." The red headed man whispered with hate. Sand slowly flew out of the gourd on his back and flew in mid air until it collected enough to create a cloud of sand. The two guard ninja stood still with unknown horror as they watched the sand collect. With a simple wave of the hand...the sand lashed out and enveloped them into eternal darkness. The red headed man clenched his hand and the sand impacted, sending blood everywhere...death had truly come for them.

Gaara threw open the door of the cell and saw in the corner..a blond man with his eyes blind folded closed. Both arms and legs were chained and darker stains covered him. But what really caught his attention was to dead decapitated body just before the blond man._ He got what he deserved._ The Sand shinobi thought with a sigh and walked over to his friend, who shrank away at the sounds of footsteps coming near him.

"Stay back!" The blond shouted. The Kyuubi's chakra began to leak out of him, creating a dangerous air of chakra that could kill any fool who dare step forward.

"Naruto-kun, just calm down, it's me. Gaara of the Sand." The man slowly said, trying to comfort his scared friend.

"Stay back!" The blond once more shouted. "You can't fool me again!" The blond pumped more chalra in the air, bearly suffocating Gaara, who still stood firm. He wasn't going to leave his friend behind, no. Never will he do that.

"Naruto-kun...calm down!" Gaara said loudly and leapt forward, prepared to take on the red chakra that threatened his life.

* * *

Neji stayed quiet as he recalled the events up to this point. Indeed he hadn't been helpful...indeed he wasn't as worthy to be a shinobi as he thought as he remembered why Naruto wasn't with them. Neji didn't save him at all. 

"I was beside you the whole time." The Hyuga muttered softly. It was the truth. Neji had been as Sasuke's side the entire time. He wasn't anywhere else at the time Naruto disappeared.

"Shouldn't you have been able to save him? After all...you could have sense them long before Naruto or I could." Sasuke hissed and watched as the Hyuga stiffened before releasing the tension with a teary sigh.

"It's true...I could have saved him. But...something stopped me." Neji began, recalling everything he felt at that moment in time. Every hair in their place, the wind against his skin..the anger and jealousy that welled up inside at the very thought of Naruto. "I was foolish and blinded by anger. Part of me wanted to rescue him while the other...was happy with the way things turned out..." His voice trailed off until it no longer came out.

Sasuke was apalled by Neji. Just the simple feeling of jealousy, Neji didn't save his friend, comrade, teammate! Was Neji really the type of man to be driven by emotion? Sasuke felt every ounce of self-control leave his body. His arms moved on their own as he proceeded to beating the living day lights out of the Hyuga. Tears welled in his eyes and clouded his vision, he even let them fall freely as he kept dealing his blows onto the Hyuga. He wanted to inflict as much pain as he could on the other rman before his body tire and give out. Before then..he wanted Neji to suffer as much and Naruto was, as much as he was...no...he wanted him to suffer even more.

Neji took the blows freely. After all..he felt he deserved this. It was his fault Naruto was gone and coulf possibly never return. It was his fault he let his emotions blind him and cause pain to the people around him. It was all his fault. He wanted to suffer...to feel pain inside and out.

The fists stopped and Sauske panted with exhaustion as the tears continued to fall freely down to the cold tiled floor. Neji was now beaten and bruise...but he didn't care. He desevered everthing giving to him at this moment in time.

"Does Gaara know Naruto was captured?" Sasuke asked in between pants.

"Yes..." Neji barely whispered. "...he even found out where Naruto was." The Hyuga felt pressure and a painful grip on his shoulders as he looked into the frightening eyes of the sharigan.

"Then tell me." Sasuke gritted through his teeth and the sharigan flared into life, spinning..showing that Sasuke had no mercy right now and was willing to kill anyone that stood in his way.

"In the caves north of here. If you run...you should make it there before the sun goes down." Neji whispered breathlessly as he, for the first time, had seen death through someone else's eyes. Slowly the grip and pressure lessened until it was no more. The Uchiha now stood with a glint of determination in his eyes.

"Thank you." Was the last thing he mumbled before racing out of the hospital to the caves north. Neji slowly sat up and rubbed his aching skin. Sasuke could punch hard when he was mad. Were his thoughts as he looked to the blue sky in despair. It was his fault, he kept telling himself. He wouldn't rest until Naruto was safe in Kohona once more.

* * *

The red chakra lashed out and Gaara called upon his sand to defend him. The sand quickly formed a shield whci safely let him run through without him getting hurt. 

"Get away!" Naruto continued to scream. "Leave me alone! Please, stop!" His voice cracked with fear and tears running down his face. Gaara continued to race forward, never stopping. The red chakra lashed out once more ad Gaara once more used his sand to defend. But this time the chalra penetrated through the shield and left a bleeding red mark on Gaara's right cheek. But he didn't care. It was a small price to pay for the sake of getting his friend back and sane once more. Naruto was finally within reach. Nad Gaara reached out, swipping off the blind fold that covered the tears falling from Naruto's trembling face. The blond was a mess. He could tell.

Dim blue eyes looked fearfully at the figure before him, never recalling anything about the man in front of him. "Naruto-kun...it's me. Your friend. Remember?" There was no reply. Gaara squatted down and locked contact with the blue eyes that held so much fear in them. "I'm your friend. I qon't do anything to hurt you. Now please...come on over here and calm down." He whispered soothingly and extended a slender hand towards the blond. Naruto backed away with even more fear within him. The man smelled of blood as did he. He didn't know what to think as fear took over his alarmed sense once more.

* * *

Sasuke indeed did make it before the sun had set. He stood before the mouth of cave, panting out of breath before once more darting inside where he saw a metal door opened and two figures. One of them was trembling while the other was trying to calm down the trembling figure. Sasuke stepped forward and was soon able to make out the two shaded figures. Gaara and... 

"Naruto!" Sasuke cried out the name that had been haunting his dreams. He ran forward and then fell short at the sight before him. Naruto was covered in blood, his own and others, tears streaking his face, bruises and unhealed cuts all over his body and frightened trembling being emitted from the blond.

"Naruto..." This time Sasuke whisper with worry. "Naruto it's okay. We're not going to hurt you." The Uchiha slowly stepped forward lightly. "Gaara...he's your boyfriend. And Naruto...I'm your friend. A lousy one I know...but there's no need to be afraid." He said soothingly eith great amount of comfort. The blond no longer backed away but slowly inched forward before lanching himself onto Sasuke and weeping until he grew tired and passed out.

Sasuke, of course, caught him and looked over to Gaara with worry. "I think it's best once Naruto heals that we head back to Kohona." Sasuke told the Kazekage.

"I agree." The Sand shinobi spoke. Soon Sasuke turned his attention to the sleeping blond in his arms. Naruto looked like he was at peace. Or...not...but still. The blind looked cute when he was asleep. The innocent light shone even brighter as when his eyes were closed and his mischievious mind wasn't plotting anything evil of thinking about ramen or what ever ran through his mind everyday. Naruto just looked like an angel in a deep slumber.

"Lets go." Sasuke whispered quietly as the started to the mouth of the cave once more.

* * *

Phew...I typed the next chapter. I didn't want to make you guys suffer for too long. Although...-sighs- Hm...now you're gonna _have_ to wait awhile because the only other computer at my other house, has a bad virus. So...be thankful I was even able to type this. (I know I am) 

Kyuubi: I ask again...where was I again?

Naruto: ...no ramen...

GFS: So...since I don't know when I'll type the next chapter..I'll give you something to look forward to during the wait.

Next Chapter: The Love That Couldn't Heal

Back in the Sand everyone is worried at the mental sate Naruto is in. The blond claims he is being haunted by his own nightmares. The nightmares where everyone seems to hate him and wish to kill him. After about a day of no progress the trio headed back to Kohona for Tsunada to take a look at our beloved fallen hero. But what happens when the only thing that can cure Naruto is love? But what happens when that love turns into hate? Will Sasuke ever be able to get through to Naruto or will Gaara be the one the break the spell?

PS: ...Tee hee he...anyways...if you don't get this chapter tell me so I know what to do in the next chapter. And so far I only have ONE PAIRING IDEA!!! If you don't like Kakashi x Iruka then SAY SO NOW!!! I NEED NEW PAIRING IDEAS!!! Well...Review! I left a glimps of the next chapter there...isn't that enough??? Come on! You know you want to!

Kyuubi: You mean...you know you want _them_ to review...


	10. The Love That Couldn't Heal

Disclaimer-No I do not own Naruto. I WILL OWN IT ONE DAY THOUGH!!-counts up money from a piggy bank-

Naruto: Sure...that'll be the day you can fly...

* * *

_Tick! Tock!_ The sound of a clock that rang in the white room. The only sound other than the breathing of a blond man laying still on a white hospital bed. _Tick! Tock!_ The sound continued to ring while the two men in the room sat still watching as the blond's chest rose and fall in a soothing pattern. 

"Will he be alright?" One of the men asked and continued to stare.

"I honestly don't know Neji. I honestly don't know." The other man whispered. The man named Neji sighed and shifted in his seat near the blond's bed.

_Tick! Tock! Tick! Tock!_ The sound echoed in the room once more, annoying everyone with every second passing. _I with that stupid clock would die already!_ Both men silently wished in their minds as the fear continued to creep over their brains. Once more...they watched and stared at the blond and his every single breath, twitch...move. What ever Naruto did...the men watched.

* * *

**Dream:**

Darkness surrounded him, blanketed him even. His vision was gone and he was left cold in pure darkness that brought fear upon him. The black cold ground beneath him...suddenly gave way and left our blond hero to tumble and fall in the never ending darkness. His arms reached out to find anything that would break his fall, but he just grasped air.

The sound of wind peirced his ears and slowly...the wind changed into words. Poisonous words that lingered in his mind. "You demon! Stay away from me!" A familiar voice cried.

"N-no! S-stay b-back N-N-Naruto-kun!" Another screamed.

"So he's a demon?! Kill him!" Shouted another. These voices all sounded familiar, he knew these voice, he knew these people. But how? Who were they? His mind searched until it found the faces of these voice...until it produced his undersired result.

Sakura came into him. He could imagine her backing away with fear or lashing out metal weapons with killing intent. It hurt...it stung. Like he had actualy been stabbed or cut by one of those weapons. The next sounded like Hinata. Her face filled with terror, trembling with all her might and backed away in a corner like a prey about to be caught by it's preditor. That stung as well...almost as much as the last. The other voice sounded like Kiba, being prepared to engage in battle. Swiping out a claw, or kunai, missing his target. Barely missing Naruto's life. All of the...were prepared to kill him with all there might.

Those weren't theh only voices that echoed in his head. That the wind whispered in his ear. No...all of friends, people he loved, people he met over the years and the people that recognized him, all screamed, cursed, insulted and tried to take his life. But the one that hurt the most...was Sasuke's...

Naruto could picture it as clear as day. In the forest where he confessed his love to the raven haired man long ago. He could just see it.

Sasuke's face played a smirk on his face and looked at Naruto with mocking eyes while lifting a hand and pointing a pale finger at the blond. "No one...could love a demon like you." The Uchiha said with a grin. "So do me a favor and disappear , demon." Naruto felt his heart stop beating, his breath being taken away and his mind being poisoned at the thought of those words. And the fact that Sasuke said it so casually, with a smirk, sent his soul aching in despair.

He put a hand over his still heart and clutched the skin above it only to realize that it was no longer beating. _My heart...it-it's not beating._ His body trembled at the thought. Did he die? No. For he was still breathing and could move his cold numb body. "So how..." His voice trailed and paused, not wishing for the answer that would be produced.

"Simple..." The Uchiha made his presence noticable once more. "...because you're a demon without a heart!" Venom and hatred penetrated into his cold voice as the finger pointed and accused. Then...things started to get even worse. "You...killed your own mother..." The list had begun.

"You're father..." Sakura said, appearing from the shadows of the forest and stepping into the sunlight, surrounding the trembling blond.

"Your family." Neji spoke with hatred and appeared from behind, encirling him as well.

"Part of my family." Hinata whispered with fear and took up the side.

"My mother and father..." His sensei, a man almost like his father, stepped forth from the darkness and encircled him as well with all of the other people.

"Our comrades." Kakashi said and followed like the others. The people encircled him, naming off a list of people the Kyuubi killed when the demon was let on a rampage. Tears began to form and streak his tan skin. All of these voices were killing him inside, killing him. The blond sank to his knees and clutched the damp grass as the voices continued to ring in his ear, tearing at his soul.

"No...no..." He kept whispering to himself as the voices now lashed out, in tears, curses and hate. Only did the voices silence...when Sasuke spoke.

"Just face it. We could all be better off if you died." The raven haired man grinned and slowly pulled out a kunai. "If you died...everyone would be happy."

Sasuke walked over and squatted before the blond and gently tilted the blond's chin up towards him. He looked at the tears falling freely down the blond's face, the fear built in his eyes and the terror shown from the trembling. The Uchiha reached out and gently carrassed the whiskers that scarred the perfectly tan skin on the blond man, wondering what they would look like in a crimson color...

It happened so fast. A swift movement, one not detectable to the human eyes, and no one knew it until it was too late. But Naruto...Naruto stared with pure horror as blood seeped down the sides of his face from his cut open whiskers that Sasuke had managed to cut. The Uchiha stared with a proud grin as he looked over his 'masterpiece'.

"You know...red looks good on you." The man whispered in his ear. "It brings out the real you...the one tainted with everyone's blood."

"NO!" The blond screamed as soon as the sentence left the Uchiha's mouth, and the Kyuubi's chakra was unleashed...

**End Of Dream.**

* * *

"NO!" Naruto screamed and bolted up in his bed. Sweat rolled off the sides of his head and he panted heavily with fear still built up in his eyes. 

"Naruto!"

Naruto-kun!" Two men in the room called with relief as the blond was now awake. But these voices were all too familiar. They haunted and killed him countless times, over and over with their words and weapons. They were killers after his life, murders in the realm of dreams. They were there to kill him and take his life, his breath away.

"Naruto, are you alright?" One of them asked and inched closer to inspect the terrified blond.

Naruto glanced to the side, his bright blue eyes shaded and paled with fear as he saw Sasuke Uchiha right beside his hospital bed. Immediatly he tensed up and begn to shake uncontrollably as the fear invaded his senses and clouded his mind. The word fear left him in this state of panic but the name Sasuke...triggered it.

"Get away!" The blond roared and started to unleash Kyuubi's chakra once more. The red chakra seeped out of the blond man's body and into the air lashing out, causing the two men to leap back with their lives barely intact. They were confused, afraid for their friend, afraid for themselves as well. Easily...Naruto could take their life and they would never stand a chance.

"Naruto, calm down!" Sasuke nearly screamed over the loud wailing of the blond. Naruto looked scared, confused and helpless as countless thoughts ran through his own mind. What happened to Naruto while he wasn't there? Was there anything to do? How could he help the blond? ...was he the source of Naruto's terror? All questions and thoughts bubbled up inside of him and left him shaking with terror as well. What if they poisoned Naruto with an unknown drug that was slowly eating away at his senses? Or something worse...something far worse that could never be reverted back to normal and the Naruto they all adored was gone forever within the blink of an eye.

**"Naru-chan, calm down! Killing the Uchiha won't solve your problem. Hey! LISTEN TO ME!!!"** The Kyuubi kept roaring as Naruto covered his ears with his hands, screaming and wailing at the top of his lungs. _They hate me. They're going to kill me. They want me gone. They think I'm a demon. _His thoughts kept running along this trail of thought. They wanted him to disappear, to never breathe the air they breathed as well. They wanted him dead and burning in the flames of hell where all the other demon resided. This is what he thought...they wanted.

Sasuke watched helplessly as Naruto screamed, covering his ears, trying to block out what ever sound that was causing him to be like this. Tears rolling down the blond's cheek and his eyes closed so tightly that if closed any tighter that his eye lids might rip. Naruto was afraid, Naruto was scared...and there was nothing he could do. Slowly...a few tears fell down his own cheek as he watched the person he loved, the person he admired...

**Gradually go insane...**

"Sasuke! Quickly, we have to get Naruto to calm down before he does something stupid!" The Hyuga roared over the screaming by the blond, snapping the Uchiha out of his thoughts. He nodded in agreement and replaced his look of helplessness with a look of determination. _Just wait Naruto...I'll break through your curse._ He thought with fierce determination.

* * *

**"Naru-chan, calm down!"** The Kyuubi screamed, trying to snap the blond out of this insane world created in his mind. The pictures of everyone came into his mind, along with a few of their dead bodies. Ones such as Haku and Zabuza. If the mask hadn't fallen off of Haku's face..Naruto would have killed the boy without a second thought. And Zabuza...what if he killed Haku...would his next victim be Zabuza? Would he have killed Zabuza instead of those rouges at the bridge? 

**"Listen! This isn't real! Brat, listen to ME WHEN I'M SPEAKING!"** His attempts at getting the blond's attention failed. **"These thoughts aren't you! Snap out of before I do it for you!"** The fox threatened. The only thing he recieved was silence. More silence...and his anger started to grow. **"Fine then!"** The demon hissed** "This is for your own good!"**

* * *

Sasuke had started to creep forwards, hoping not to die by the red chakra that seemed to protect Naruto. Neji was by his side as well, giving him the signal that is was clear to get closer. So onward...they crept forward...just a few feet before the blond, the red chakra over the blond started to leak out of control, nearly killing the men by suffocating them with the evil that lived within the chakra, the blood of the countless people the Kyuubi had killed and the people that had died by the hands of Naruto. After seconds of none of them breathing...the chakra disappeared leaving Naruto vulnerable to the two men. 

Of course...the two walked over with care. What if the chakra came back to finish the job? Then what? But all was safe as the men reached their target.

"Naruto...this isn't you...come on...come back to us..." Sasuke whispered and brushed away the blond bangs that covered his lover's face. The blond looked up and Sasuke saw the emptiness of the eyes he loved. The hollow blue eyes that seemed about as dim as a fading candle light. Pain spread in his heart, into his blood, as he watched those eyes look at him with sheer terror. Naruto was afraid of him...no...Naruto was terrified of him.

"Sasuke...the doctors brought in the items...we're going to have to sedate him." Neji spoke quietly as a red headed nurse and a brown haired doctor entered the room. The nurse looked at the handsome blond man on the bed scream until his voice was raw with pain and cry until no more tears would shed. She would have made a move on him...if he weren't in danger right now. So with sorrowful eyes, she and the doctor stepped forwards, rubber white gloves covering their skin and a needle in his hand.

The closer the two got, the more they realized how dangerous Naruto was to himself and the others around him. The blond fidgeted and even pulled out a kunai trying to kill the people in the room. He even broke the window in the room to grab the glass and throw it at them with dead accuracy. The blond was insane!

"Pin him down!" The brown haired doctor ordered the two men in the room that had saved his life more than once in the past few minuets. Without another word coming from the doctor's lips, the two leapt into action and pinned the terrified man down on the bed while the doctor and nurse raced over. The red headed nurse disinfected the area and held down the blond's arm while the doctor shoved the needle in the bear skin and pushed the medicine into the blond's system before pulling out the needle. The blond wrestled around for a few minuets before blacking out into darkness.

Once all the comotion stopped, once the blond was in the hands of darkness...everyone in the room grew silent with fear and sorrow. "We ran tests on him as soon as Kazekage-sama and you, Uchiha-san, brought him back." The doctor whispered and looked at the unconcious blond in Sasuke's arms. "It seems that there were no drugs in his system and there wasn't a sign of any genjutsu used on him as well..."

Sasuke tightened his grip and looked down towards the angelic face that was now peacefully resting in his arms. Tears wanted to burst from his eyes as his mind relayed the information in his head countless times.

"It's a mental problem...one...one that can probably never be reversed." The brown haired doctor finally said. Neji remained silent as fear invaded every nerve of his body. Naruto was in bad shape. Naruto was going insane...because he didn't do anything. He was scared. Scared stiff. He didn't want any of this to happen. He didn't want the blond to get hurt. But why? Why? Was it because he was jealous at the fact that Gaara only paid attention to the blond instead of him? That Gaara was in loved with Naruto when Neji was in loved the the red haired man himself? Was that it? Anger and jealousy at the fact that Gaara had no longer acknowledged his existence because he had Naruto in his life? Yes...that was it. All of it was true...every single word was the truth. No matter how much he wanted to deny it. All of this...was true.

"There has to be a way to save him!" To everyone's surprise Neji shouted. They looked to the Hyuga who now had warm salty liquid streaming from his eyes. "There has to be a way to save Naruto-kun!" He shouted once more. He didn't want to accept the fact that Naruto might be gone. He didn't want to believe that Naruto would lose himself to his own nightmares because Neji was angry. No...this time fate would not be the one to take his friend away. The blond had done nothing wrong. The doctor sighed and made eye contact with Neji's pale violet eyes.

"I don't know. Maybe Tsunada-sama might...but I surely don't know anything. I'll inform her and then you may set out to Kohona...but for now...-"

"No. They shall leave immediatly to Kohona." A commanding voice boomed and nearly startled everyone in the room. The doctor didn't have time to finish his sentence and turned to find the Kazekaga standing in the hospital door way with his arms folded over his chest and a determined glare coming from his eyes.

"B-But Kazekage-sama! If they leave now who knows what will happen when they are attacked!" The doctor protested and the nurse sadly turned to look at the blond in the Uchiha's arms. Sasuke looked at Gaara with almost pleading eyes, and looked reluctant to let Naruto go and be left alone in the white room.

"Then I shall accompany them!" Gaara snapped. The nurse ignored the argument going on and knelt over to the blond and to the Uchiha, running her hand through the soft blond hair.

"But Kazekage-sama! If you leave now who will defend our village?!" The doctor argued back.

The nurse smiled as the blond very lightly shifted his position. "He's very fond of you." She said with a caring smile. Her voice was to warm with concern and at the same time with joy. Her pale brown eyes stared at the handsome man who clung tightly to the Uchiha with fear from his own nightmares.

"He just thinks of me as a friend and as a rival." Sasuke whispered to her. He hated to admit that. But Naruto was Gaara's. There was nothing he could do about that until the blond decided if he wanted him instead.

"If he stays here over night then who knows how much his condition will worsen!" Gaara shouted back. There was no way he was going to lose Naruto. Naruto had done so much for him, even ignoring his own feelings to help Gaara with his love life. Naruto had done so much for him. And just to have the blond slip away...like that...that wasn't going to happen.

"You love him...don't you..." The nurse whispered and looked at the black eyes shaded with fear and sorrow. Sasuke nodded and gulped back the lump forming in his throat. He didn't want to lose Naruto. Because if he lost Naruto...he himself would be lost as well. "Then don't give up Uchiha-san. Everyone has a chance to find happiness and love. And look...he clings to you so...I think it's a sign that he does love you...but he doesn't know it yet or is in denial." The nurse said, trying to cheer up the depressed Uchiha.

"No..." The grip tightened and the blond began to tremble. "...he clings to me with fear..."

"Sasuke-kun, Nej-kun!" Gaara shouted with a commanding voice. The Hyuga and Uchiha quickly glanced up and saw Gaara's pale eyes glaring at the poor man that was a doctor. "Pack your things and be ready to leave! We will be departing soon. I, first, must notify the counsel and send a messenger bird a head of us." With one last glare, Gaara exited the room. The doctor was shaken to the core, and couldn't take one step from the spot he stood on.

"...but none the less...he clings to you." The nurse whispered under her breath..almost like a hint of jealousy. "Sensei, come on. You have other patients to look after." The red headed women sighed and stood up towards the doctor. "Come on!" The woman grabbed the terrified man's hand and literally dragged him out of the hospital room leaving Neji and Sasuke to stare with amazement at how strong that women was.

_That reminds me of.._ Sasuke started to think.

_This somehow reminds me of..._ Neji began to think.

_...Sakura..._ They both thought at the same time, of the pink haired kouichi in their village.

* * *

The sun was low in the sky before the group started to leave the Sand. Naruto was on Sasuke's back sleeping peacefully, Neji had his byuakugan activated and was on high alert while Gaara led them back to Kohona. The group dare not rest, not while Naruto's sanity rested on their shoulders. They walked alone...in silence...for hours. The only sound made was the weak stones made of sand crack beneath their feet. 

Sasuke looked up and noticed that the sky had darkened and that the stars were out, filling the night sky like glitter on a picture. The stars sparkled and shine, creating a sense of peace in the back of his mind.

More hours passed and the sun rose, dimming the stars into non-existent back in the sky and there they saw it...the pillars the signified Kohona. They were home...things were going to be normal again. Naruto was going to be alright, they would be training with each other once more and Naruto would be getting in mischief again. That is what Sasuke prayed for. The men entered and immediatly were ordered to report to the hospital where Tsunada was waiting. Minuets passed before they finally got there, and Tsunada looked like she hadn't slept for ages. One glance at Naruto and she saw her painful memories running by her once more...just like before...when she had yet to meet Naruto.

"Set him down." She said in a hush command. Her voice seemed weak, just as her body as well. Noone opposed and Sasuke quietly laid the blond down on the bed while Tsunada got to work. Seconds turned to minuets and minuets turned to hours. Tsunada had yet to stop until the third hour passed and then she stopped. Her hands fell to her side and time felt like it stopped completely.

"It is a mental problem..." She finally stated. "...but there is a cure..." The three men leaned in as her voice grew weaker and weaker with each passing word. "...he needs to be reminded that he is loved...that he is human. Thanks to the Kyuubi...Naruto..." Tears fell from her face. She didn't want to lose him. She couldn't lose him. If she did...it would be just like before. All of her hopes and dreams were placed on the blond young man before her. "Sasuke...and Gaara...you two I believe are the closest...so please..please...bring him back to us." She said in a sob.

"Yes. Hokage-sama." Gaara and Sasuke said in unison. Tsunada dragged Neji out of the room to leave Sasuke and Gaara alone with the sleeping blond who would soon wake up from his slumber. Almost as if predicted, Naruto woke up screaming once more.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted and ran over to the cryng screaming blond. "Naruto, listen to me. Come on, you have to snap out of it!"

"No! No! Leave me alone Sasuke! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" The blond screamed at the top of his lungs and went to cover his ears once more to block out the attempts of hearing those killing voice once more. Of course...Sasuke decided other wise. The raven haired man grabbed the blond's wrists and forced Naruto to look at him.

"Naruto...this isn't you. You have to come back! Naruto listen to me!" The blond looked and fresh fear made its way into his eyes. In a quick flash...it took everyone a while to realize what had happen until Sasuke felt blood running down the side of his face. Naruto had managed to get his arm away from Sasuke and left scratch marks on Sasuke's face...just as Sasuke had done in his dream. But Naruto couldn't tell what was real from fake even if he tried.

Sasuke was stunned and at the same time hurt. Naruto didn't love him. No...Naruto hated him...feared him as well. The nurse was wrong, she lied. Naruto didn't love him at all. Sasuke lost feeling in his arms and let go of Naruto's wrist and Naruto pushed Sasuke back..away from him.

"Naru-chan, listen! Why are you doing this?!" Gaara shouted and caught Sasuke before Sasuke got a head injury.

"They want to kill me. Because...because I'm a demon. They didn't save me because I'm a monster!" Naruto cried and felt wounds that he recieved from the cell burn.

"Naru-chan...they don't hate you. If anything at all we all love you non stop. We love you so much that if this continues we won't be able to live with ourselves. You knw they don't hate you. We can't hate you. Some of us even love you more than others. So Naruto...come back...please...come back. There's still so much that you haven't done yet." There was pleading in Gaara's voice as Naruto looked at the fresh wounds in Gaara's eyes. His eyes contained lonliness, fear, sorrow and yet...a sense of happiness. "Naru-chan...come back to us...please.."

The blond stared with dazed eyes and nodded. His tears stopped flowing as he looked at Gaara and was trying to distinguish real from fake. What had happen and what was happening. He couldn't remember what had been a dream and what all was real.

**"Naruto...trust him...please...STOP USING MY CHAKRA!!! AND STOP GOING INSANE!!!"** The Kyuubi shouted with rage. It was hard to keep his chakra from leaking out of the blond's body. After all...the two chakras were in one system.

"B-but..."

"Naru-chan, you've been dreaming. We all would never hurt you. We would protect you with our lives. Remember...everything that we've been through? Don't you remember all the pranks you've done, the people you've met? The friends you've made and the people you've come to love? Don't you remember any of that?"

Sasuke felt everything go numb. Naruto...Naruto was indeed in love with Gaara as the blond was slowly pulled back into reality and was slowly stabilizing again. Only then did he feel his heart stop when Naruto walked over to them and hug Gaara as tears began to flow from his eyes.

_This...this can't be real..._

_

* * *

_MUWAHAHAHA!!! I'll bet you guys hate me right now. I don't know if that was a cliff thingy...probably not. But...Tee hee he. This is a SasuNaru fanfic! Don't worry...things have a way of working themselves out. And next chapter I will start using pairing ideas. So..any last minuet pairs are welcome.

Naruto: ...WHAT?!?!?

Kyuubi: Alright. So...you wanted to add this pair and this pair and this one right?

Sasuke: NO! Curse you, you squirrelly author! How dare you do that!

Gaara: ...

Neji: ...

Next Chapter: How To Fix The Broken Pieces

Everyone has noticed that Sasuke has become rather depressed lately. Naruto's been hanging around with Gaara... and Neji has been comforting the depressed Uchiha. But...what happens when some people decide that it's time to play match maker? Uh oh...Kyuubi! Don't kill them!


	11. How To Fix the Broken Pieces

Disclaimer-It would be a lie if I said I owned it...and...I only have .47 cents...-sighs-...I wonder if he is willing to give me Naruto...

You guys are going to hate me. I just know it. -hides under a rock- ...when'd this rock get here??? Ahem...anyways...tee hee he...

* * *

How long had it been since Sasuke last time talked to Naruto? How long had it been since the two started to avoid each other? How long had it been since it seemd Naruto and Gaara were going out? And exactly how long had it been since Neji decided to trespass on Uchiha territory? 

"Hey, I found it!" Exclaimed the Hyuga man. Yes...Neji was at Sasuke's house and apparently...he found something.

"Good for you." Sasuke grumbled under his breath and continued to stare out of the window, sitting on the window ledge. He looked at the night view of Kohona, admiring the peaceful villagers, the dark night sky and the bright white moon the emitted barely enough light to see anything. He loved this view...but he'd love to share this view with a certain someone even more.

Neji sat down on the dark blue couchs and sipped on a can of soda watching the brooding Uchiha. "Why are you here every day?" The raven haired man asked, never looking away from the view. Neji chuckled and then grinned.

"To make sure you don't do anything stupid like turning emo on us." The Hyuga teased. This resulted with Sasuke grunting with displeasure.

"Glad to know you have so much faith in me and my decisions." Sasuke muttered under his breath. There was silence in the room, with the occasion sipping from Neji. But other than that...silence. It had been like this ever since Gaara brought Naruto back from the land of insanity and Sasuke could only watch as he lost the person he loved the most. _I couldn't do anything..._ His mind continued to think about that day. _He hates me...so...I couldn't help him at all..._ He continued to think and his heart beat harder and faster with fear and sorrow.

"You know...if you keep on sulking like that Naruto-kun will never be yours." Neji sighed and focused his attention on the ceiling. "...have you ever heard his side of the story?" This phrase caught Sasuke's attention. What story? Whose side again? Wait...what?

"What are you talking about Neji?" Sauske hissed. If Neji was lying or toying with him...lets just say the Hyuga man better ask Naruto how to work a disguise.

"Naruto-kun's story...about why he scratched you..." Neji pointed to the three red marks on Sasuke's face. They still stung, no matter how long it had been or what ever tactics he tried, it still stung. Or...was that just the pain in his heart?

"No." Sasuke said quietly and then looked out to the night horizon. "I haven't talked to him since that day..."

Neji sighed with frustration. Because the Uchiha was busy sulking Gaara was off somewhere with the blond day and night. Neji didn't have enough time to talk to Gaara because he's been busy taking care of Sasuke! Why was he doing that again?! The Hyuga once more settled into the chair and continued to listen to the silent night as the moon grew higher in the sky. Seconds became minuets and minuets back hours before Neji found it fit to leave.

"Well then...I'll be off." He said carelessly. "But Sasuke...if I were you...I'd take my advice and talk to him...or else some people will decide to play match maker and hook you up with a girl. Or...they could forcefully try to get you and Naruto together. We all know how some women can be." Neji hinted. Sasuke knew who he was talking about. If Sakura saw something amiss or something broken...she would fix it with her bare hands!

"Just go!" The Uchiha grumbled. Quietly the door creaked close and Sasuke was once more left alone with his thoughts. What did he mean when he said matchmaker?

* * *

The next day rose and Naruto was already walking with Gaara to the ramen shop. The blond kept talking while Gaara just pretended to listen by nodding. 

"So Gaara...how ya doin?" The blond asked. Normally, as Gaara noticed the past few days, when ever Naruto asked this question, the blond was out of things to say...which happened quite often.

"Naruto...same as before...fine." The irratated Gaara replied...trying his best not to kill the other man with his overflowing sand.

"THE RAMEN SHOP!" Naruto cried with glee and bolted the rest of the way there.

"I've never been so thankful for ramen in my life other than now. I thank the genius who created ramen." The red headed shinobi said and prayed to the crystal blue sky. And slowly...he walked to the ramen bar...hoping that the blond would shut up for five minuets to eat! While around the corner...

* * *

"That stupid brat!" Cursed a man hiding in a nearby alley way with his lover on his heel. 

"What is he thinking? Where's the Uchiha brat?" His lover said right behind him. The man shrugged and turned to the blond haired woman behind him. "I feel it is time to assign a new mission to a few bored ninjas." The blond woman chuckled and could already see her thin plan unfold right before her very eyes. Now the man sighed and was trying to wonder how in the world he was madly in love with this woman when she had an evil dark side to her. Wait...everyone did.

"I'd hate to be the enemy of a Hokage." The white haired man muttered under his breath and then looked at the two men in the ramen bar.

"As should everyone else...Jiriaya." The Hokage chuckled and wrapped her arms around his waist and embrace her lover into a hug. Jiriaya...startled, by Tsunada's sudden behavior, welcomed the feeling of having her body pressed against his. He could begin to feel the warmth of her body flow into his and his nose start to bleed with his own perverted images flooding his perverted mind.

_Thank you for creating such a perfect being!_ His mind prayed to the heavens above and then checked to see if it was all real. He pinched his own flesh and felt the pain...yep! He was awake!

"Will you do me a favor." Tsunada purred and slowly turned Jiriaya to face her. Absent mindedly, the man nodded with his head in the sky. "Good...now listen to what I have to say..." The woman chuckled. This man was at the palm of her plotting hands.

* * *

A black haired women was walking through the town, looking for her boyfriend who suddenly disappeared when they walked by the ramen bar. _Where did he go?_ The women sighed and continued to search. She leapt from roof top to roof top, from canopy to canopy and from chiminey to chiminey. But her lover was nowhere to be found. It scared her to think her boyfriend left her. Maybe he suddenly hated her. Then they would break up and she didn't know if she could go on her own. After all...thanks to Kankuro she was able to walk on her own after that humiliating incident. 

Finally...in the clearing of the forest rested an exhausted Kankuro. Boy...that man had better be on his guard because Tenten was in a killing mood today. She had to hunt for her boyfriend and she didn't get to slay anything! "Kankuro!" Tenten shouted at the top of her lungs and ran over beside her lover and gave him a good punch on his shoulder. Of course the puppet user was startled when he noticed he was flying in the air and the sudden pain in his shoulder. Finally on impact he found out who sent him flying.

"T-Tenten, look I'm sorry. It's just...I saw Gaara at the ramen bar and you know how mad he will be when he finds out I'm dating you!" The puppet user stated his reason, knowing his girlfriend all too well. Tenten turned red with anger. He just abandoned her because he was afraid of the Kazekage? That was his best excuse? He just left her to save his own skin?

"KANKURO!" The weapon user screamed and was prepared to kill him by all means nessecary. This was a daily practice. In the end...for some strange reason, the two made up and were lovers once more. But just as Tenten was prepared to charge, a hand gripped her shoulder and held her back.

"Sh!" The voice told her. The black haired woman clamped her mouth shut, she knew this voice too well. This voice commanded her along with the rest of the village. This voice belonged to one of the best medical ninjas in all the lands. This voice belonged to their Hokage, Tsunada. "Listen...Tenten, Kankuro...I have a mission for you and I know you're not part of the village Kankuro but do it none the less!" Tsunada cut off the, about to protest, Kankuro. "It's a really simple mission. And you'll be having back up." The Hokage said in a stone cold voice, that seemed to bring unneeded tension in the air. What was the mission? What did they need to do to keep the village safe. The sudden mischievious grin on Tsunada's face gave away everything, along with her next question.

"How do you guys feel...about playing matchmaker?" The blond Hokage asked.

* * *

"So...what do you think about Naruto and Sasuke not being a couple?" A female blond ninja from the village of the sand asked her new boyfriend. 

"I think it's all too troublesome!" Our lazy man, named Shikamaru groaned. How many times did he hear this gossip coming from Temari and from the other village girls. Well...the ones who weren't as hell bent as trying to get Naruto or Sasuke to go out with them. Some of them finally figured out the two were gay! Of course Temari interpeted this in a completely different manner than what Shikamaru had intended.

"I know! I mean, if they like each other than one of them should get the courage to ask the other out!" Temari shrieked and began to pace. "I mean, I never took Sasuke or Naruto for a coward! Geez, and I can't believe I had a crush on that guy for a while! I mean..." This is the part of the rant Shikamaru began to let his thoughts wander. He heard about the incident from Neji, who heard it from Sasuke. But he figured it was their problem and not his to meddle in. Of course he just thinks this so he doesn't have to lose sleep on worrying about how to save their love life.

_I wonder what I'm going to do after Temari finishes her rant?_ Our lazy teen pondered. He was going to have to probably act like he heard every word his girlfriend said and agree with her...but he'd worry about that later. Right now he was missing out on sleep. Maybe he could convice her to go cloud watching and he could fall asleep then? Alright...his plan was starting to formulate. He could already imagine the nap on the soft green grass beneath the shade or a tree.

"So you argee...they should be together." A voice came from a certain man. _Or not..._ Shikamaru's mind groaned. He wanted a nap. Not Jiriaya to come and make his day eventful.

"Of course!" ...Or agree with his girlfriend.

"Then...how would you two like to help play matchmaker with those two?" The white haired Sannin said with a mischievious grin. One he learned from Naruto. Alright...Shikamaru _knew_ things weren't going to end well if he played along with this. He didn't know if the logic in his mind was telling him trouble or if it was his gut feeling sending him the 'danger' sense. One he had developed over the years as a ninja.

"I think that we shouldn't-"

"Of course!" Temari cut Shikamaru off and agreed to help the two ninjas. Shikamaru groaned. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to move. He just wanted to take a nice nap under the warm sun on soft green grass. Heck...he just wanted to sleep!

"Alright then...you'll meet your team later on today in the Hokage office. Our beloved Hokage says this is an A-ranked mission...although you won't be paid for it." Jiriaya grinned. "Well...I'm off! I need to go and see how our targets- I mean...clients are doing." The white haired man caught himself and then poofed off into thin air...or rather white smoke.

"Isn't this great Shikamaru!" Temari whirled around as she shrieked and found an empty seat that seemed to be growing cold as he boyfriend was not presently sitting there. "...Shikamaru?" The blond haired girl asked until she heard a muffled from under the table.

"I don't want to do this!!!" The 'muffled' groaned and Temari knew exactly where her boyfriend was.

* * *

Sakura walked past Sasuke's apartment and noticed the sulking Uchiha on the window ledge. He's been like that for days, just staring off to the horizon, only worrying about the wound Naruto gave him. She had heard about it from Neji that the wound still hurt. It shouldn't still be hurting but in the process of healing. But then again...who knew anymore. Her mind trailed off...she wanted to help but how? 

"Sakura-chan!" A voice called out to her that was unable to snap her out of her thoughts. "Sakura-chan!" The same voice called out which seemed to sound closer but was still unsucessful at snapping her out of her thoughts. "SAKURA-CHAN!" The voice nearly screamed. The pink haired woman snapped out of her train of thought to find a man wearing green spandex, a green vest that covered his chest and a Kohona headband around his waist. We all know this character. He was no other than, Rock Lee.

"Ah, Lee-kun, I was wondering where you were." She smiled a sincere smile that made Lee blush slightly. "Aw...you have to stop blushing. We've been going out for nearly a year." She cooed and embraced her boyfriend into a hug. Lee hugged his lover back and looked over Sakura's shoulder to see Sasuke giving them a disguisted look. He didn't know whether it was because the Uchiha was jealous at the fact that his own love life was in ruin or because he just didn't like Lee all too much.

"Sakura-chan!" Tsunada shouted from the other side of the street, inturrputing a romantic moment for the couple. Sakura sighed and stopped hugging her lover and guided him over to the spot where the blond Hokage was standing. "Listen, I need you two to come over to the Hokage tower. I think it's time to play matchmaker with two unknowing ninjas." She chuckled with an evil laughter to follow.

* * *

The wind hit his bear skin. His weave hat swayed gently with the calm wind and his red and black cloak flapped gently. His crimson red eyes that resembled much of Sasuke's peered down to the busy village below. A smirk formed on his cold face and slowly that smirk turned into a grin. He was here to get something, and noone was going to stop him by any means nesscary. 

Slowly the cloaked opened, to reveal a pale slender hand that made it's way to the stranger's hat. With little effort the hat was thrown off to reveal a handsome man with long black hair that went past his shoulders and glaring red eyes. Itachi...came to have his battle.

* * *

"I don't want you go Gaara!" Naruto protested for the millionth time. Gaara, much to his relief, was leaving later on in the afternoon back to the Sand. Naruto was safe from harms way and steady on his own two feet. He could leave with a, somewhat, sense of peace. Neji still wasn't his, but he could wait till he formulated another plan. And this time...the plan would make Neji _his_. 

"Sorry Naruto-kun. I have to back. After all..I am the Kazekage of the village." He smirked. There was nothing on Earth that was going to stop him from going home and escaping the blond. Nothing at all!!!

"Naruto-kun, Gaara-kun, the Hokage as requested you to meet in the Hokage tower." Gaara's personal assistant inturrupted Gaara's dream of escaping Kohona.

"...we're coming." Gaara sighed. Looks like his dream would not be lived for a while. Poor Gaara...

The two walked to the tower and Naruto was chattering the whole way. Why was the blond talking again? Where does the words come from? And more importantly...what was he saying?! Gaara couldn't focus on what the blond was saying anymore! He talked so darn much and so fast!

Finally in the tower, Naruto and Gaara walked down the dark halls in complete silence. It took the red headed shinobi a while to realize Naruto had stopped talking and was now clinging to his arm like a child clings to their parents when they were afraid. Was Naruto afraid? Of what? The dark? The Hokage tower? What was it that terrified the blond man?

"Naruto are you o-" Gaara was cut off when a few pairs of arms jerked him into an unknown room, leaving Naruto by himself in the dark.

The blond at first froze. He was alone in the dark that seemed to be eating away at his concious. It was silly. Ninjas weren't suppose to be afraid of the dark...but for some reason, this darkness scared him. Bringing an unwelcome sense of insecurity. "G-Gaara?" His voice was hoarse and hushed with fear. Naruto's eyes searched for a living being in the halls...but found none until he passed a dark room where he saw a figure standing...like it was staring out into nothing.

"Gaara!" The blond called with some relief and jogged forward until the moonlight barely shown the mans face. It wasn't Gaara...but rather the man that had envaded his dreams turning them into nightmares. Detesting him for the mere reason of living: Sasuke Uchiha.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called out confused when the blond was within reach. "What are you doing here-Naruto!" Sasuke cut off as the blond suddenly collapsed to his knees. He quickly darted forward and kneeled to see the blond's tear scared face. Naruto was afraid, terrified. "Naruto, what's wrong?" Sasuke called out gently and titled the blonds chin up, looking him directly in the eyes. "I won't hurt you. In fact, I hate it when you're hurt. Believe me when I say that."

"I-It's not that." The blonds voice cracked until it nearly broke. "You hate me. I know it." He cried out. He didn't want to hear the words next. Surely Sasuke would agree. "You hate me...and love Neji." He whispered, which startled Sasuke. "That's why you turned me down in the forest a while back. Because, who would love a monster like me!" The blond cried with tears streaming down his face.

"I love you..." Sasuke whispered under his breath and embraced the blond into a hug. "Stop shivering, I'll keep you warm. Don't be afraid, I'l fight whatever scares you. Naruto...be brave...so I can follow the path you set." He whispered poeticlly in Naruto's ear which somewhat calmed the blond down. Naruto snuggled deeper in the dark shades of blue fabric that covered the Uchiha's skin.

"I never thought you would be one to do poetry." He whispered with amusement. He learned something about Sasuke noone knew about. It was his little secret with the Uchiha he loved. Nothing would take that away.

"Yeah...me neither." Sasuke chuckled.

**Be brave so that when I fall, you will catch me;**

**So in return I can do the same.**

**Whisper your words of comfort in my ear;**

**the breath of life that you hold dear.**

**Confuse me, dazzle me;**

**So I can say...**

**I love you so much...it hurts to say.**

The sound of music started to play. At first...the two were just confused...but then all made sense. Matchmaker. Was it a game that life set, or was it destiny? Either way, Sasuke was thanking Cupid for coming early even though valentines day was months away. Little did Sasuke know that Cupid had nothing to do with this...

* * *

The team looked at their work and sighed happy sighs...except for the men. They just looked like they wanted to leave. After all...they wanted to be romatic with _their_ lover. But no...the girls wanted to see their pieces fall into place. Lee looked over and saw Sakura's genuine happy smile and felt heat rush to his cheeks. He felt he would never be good enough for her. No matter how hards he tries he feels he somehow fell short somewhere. Was it the fact that he wasn't the 'hottest' guy around? (A/N: For all the people who like Lee I did not insult him! I think he's pretty cool in his own way, but the little marks around hottest indicate that this is a false statement. And for the people who disagree...well then pretend the marks aren't there.) Or the fact that Sakura was just so beautiful? 

Piercing screams rang through the air as everyone turned to find blood on the floor and bodies laying still on the wooden floor boards. Bright red eyes that seemed to glow within the darkness brought uneasiness as the man inched forward, slaying any ninja who dare oppose him. Kunai were thrown, and in return, dodged by his own set of shuriken. Sakura charged in, her fists ready to kill. Her fist lurched forward, causing Itachi to jump back and grab a few sebon needles. Throwing them with accuratsy, he caught his target. The dark was his advantage, their defeat. One after another they fell until the Hokage remained. She stood firm with tears forming in her eyes. Itachi was here to kill Sasuke, and ultimately...break Naruto. She couldn't let that happen. But the darkness was blinding, only those with a blood line limit could see. For pete sake, why didn't somebody turn on a light!?

"Stand down Hokage-sama. I'm only here to get my little brother." Itachi spoke in a sooth, commanding voice towards the blond haired woman before him.

"I will never do that!" She spat out. "Sasuke and Naruto are finally together and happy. Don't think I'm going to let you ruin it!"

"Then...this will be the cause of your early death. The darkness is my advantage. Your other ninjas have fallen, do you plan to do the same?" he recieved silence, which answered his question. "I guess if you plan to go down...you plan to go down with a fight and die with honor now do you?" It was almost like a taunt when he said it. But he knew it was true. For a ninja to die in battle was one of the greatest honors one could recieve. "Well then..._Hokage-sama_ let the village fall once you are dead." He said which made the Hokage cringe. A lot was riding on her shoulders. Naruto wasn't ready to be Hokage yet. He didn't have the proper training. They didn't have an heir if she died. _In that case I just won't have to die._ Her mind thought and tightened her fists.

Sprinting forward, Itachi rammed into Tsunada who hit the wall. She brought up her knee, kneeing his gut and pushed him away. He was toying with her. The grin on his face said he was going to make her die a slow painful death. The blond woman placed her hands together, forming hand seals as fast as she could, concentrating on her target. It only took her a while to realize the target was not the actual man...but rather a clone that could take on more than one attack before disappearing. How she found this out...was the intense screaming coming from the room next to her's. The room where Naruto and Sasuke were. Forgetting about the clone, Tsunada ran to the other room and found a broken window, an empty room...and blood. Fear filled her. Naruto was hurt. No...Sasuke was hurt. No...who was hurt? Where was Naruto? Where did Sasuke go? Did Itachi kill them already?

"I told you...this will be the death of you." The clone whispered. Tsunada felt something dripping until she gazed at the floor and saw it stained with a darker color. Her vision blurred before going dark. Her body didn't cooperate with her, and she fell forward in a faint. The knife the cloned Itachi used clanked to the ground next to his victim and grinned. His work was done. Kohona would burn in the flames of choas.

* * *

Naruto let his anger take over, giving him the Kyuubi features. No way was Itachi going to take Sasuke away from him. That would happen over his dead body! The blond picked up the pace, remembering the cold red eyes that met his own, nearly scaring him to death. Itachi wanted Sasuke, Naruto wanted Sasuke. Who did Sasuke want? That didn't matter right now. He needed to save Sasuke. 

With the blond on Itachi's heels, they entered the forest where several traps were set. The blond leapt from branch to branch until he set off the first attack. Kunai and shuriken were flung towards him. He didn't bother to stop them. He let them embed in his body, but continued to run. As long as he could breathe, as long as his legs could move forward, he didn't care what happened to his body. Again...the blond leapt to another branch that broke under his weight, sending him tumbling down. He landed in his side, making the shuriken and kunai dig deeper into his skin, making him gasp with pain. He couldn't stop. He just couldn't. Sasuke...Sasuke could die! It was his turn...to rescue Sasuke. Using that as motivation, Naruto slowly stood up on his own two feet, his blue eyes now red and his pupils slits. Noone...was going to take Sasuke away from him. No one!

**Walk forward; come find me.**

**For I am lost somewhere in the dark.**

**Save me soul, save my heart;**

**Save me from the never ending dark.**

**Find me I dare you;**

**For I am somewhere near.**

**Come get me, come find me.**

**Come save me and we will see...**

**Catch me if you can...**

* * *

OM GOSH!! A CLIFFY...I think...so...how do you like my bad attempt at poetry? I think it's nice...for someone who knows diddly squat about it!! -sighs- I never intended to put a poem in it..but it fits. Oh well...so...how do you like the pairs. (I told you I needed them.) They will appear later on..somewhere in the other chapter(s). Yeah...well...hoped you liked it because Kyuubi is mad at me for taking so long to type. (And the fact that he wasn't in there.)(I'll also bet you guys weren't expecting Itachi in the little Fanfic...huh?) 

Kyuubi: WHERE WAS I?!?!?

Itachi: ...why am I always the bad guy?

Me: ...I wonder..I-ta-chi?!

Gaara: ...will Neji and I ever be together?

Me: Well review! I'll bet you're dying to find out what happens? Huh? Tee hee he. Well...here's the preview for the next chapter. I won't torture you for too long...or much...I think...I don't know. Kyuubi and I have been hanging out a lot. (For those of you who have read my reply.) Time Manager Kyuubi! His new title!

Next Chapter: Catch Me If You Can Part I

Itachi has kidnapped Sasuke and Naruto is desperate to find the pair. Will he make it in time? Or will Sasuke be the one to fall into the clutches of death? Will Tsunada survive the cold blow Itachi gave to her? What about the others? Will they pull through as well?


	12. Catch Me If You Can ptI

Disclaimer: No...not mine...unless I missed something.

DONE!!! OM GOSH!!! DONE!!! Holy cupcakes I finished the chapter!!! Sorry I took so long to update. I was working on my other story "Goodbyes Are Just Too Long." Tsk..tsk...naughty me...well...I'm alive...and...breathing...just in pain. But other than that...never been better!!! Well...don't hate me...um...yeah...sorry about the suckyness...DON'T KILL ME!!! -hides under rock- ???Why is there a rock in my living room???

* * *

His mind raced and his heart pounded with fear as Naruto saw the scene before him. Sasuke had a chidori rammed into Itachi's chest, while Itachi had managed to stab Sasuke in the heart with a kunai. Both men panted heavily and refused to fall...almost as if the first one fell was the loser. Seconds ticked by and Naruto could only watch with eyes wide open with fear and tears forming in his eyes. 

Sasuke started to sway, as the blood loss increased, but he refused to move. Finally, one foot was placed father back to keep his balance while Naruto gasped and felt tears run down his face. "Don't...die on me now...Sasuke..." Itachi whispered with his very last few breaths of life.

"Not...before you..." Sasuke managed to whisper back. Everything became silent just as everything became still. Silence rained on them as they all stood still. Itachi smirked and then let go of the kunai, as he fell backwards.

"Very good...Sasuke..." Itachi only whispered before he fell to the ground. Sasuke stood, with a weak proud smirk on his face. He had won. He had beaten his brother, he had avenged his clan. The Uchiha turned his gaze to Naruto, who was as still as a statue. The raven haired man smiled towards his beloved, and the blond relaxed. Sasuke was alright...

But only once more did his eyes widen with fear was when Sasuke fell forward, with the smile still on his face, but blood all on the ground. He landed with a heavy thud, and didn't dare move. The ground beneath the fallen shinobi turned a dark crimson red and seep everywhere. Naruto was petrified. Scared out of his mind. Sasuke couldn't die! Not yet...not now...not before his eyes.

The blond inched forward with tears streaming his face. "S-Sasuke?" His whispered and hoped for a respond, but instead..was only rewarded with silence. "Teme...you better not be dead. You better not be..." He said a little louder, hoping it was only the fact that he was too quiet. Once more...he was rewarded with silence. "Teme!" He cried out with a sob. "Didn't you hear me?! Please...please don't be dead..." The blond was before the body and he quivered with fear. Slowly, he knelt down into the blood of the man he loved and turned the fallen man onto his back. The raven haired man's eyes were closed and on his lips rested a smile.

It scared Naruto. Sasuke looked so peaceful in death, so handsome in his own blood. But what scared him the most...was the fact that he was once more alone in the world. They bursted forth, the tears he tried to hide, they fell from his face like the rain fell from the sky. His arms wrapped around Sasuke, blanketing him from the cold. Naruto buried his teary face into the bloodied clothes of the fallen ninja...and cried. He screamed, he cried out, he sobed, he whimpered and he cursed. He never had the chance to tell Sasuke how he felt. He never had the chance to tell Sasuke anything...or apologize for anything.

_I never wanted you to leave me!_ The blond's mind cried. _I never meant for this to happen. Please Sasuke, please, open your eyes! I don't care anymore. You could hate me for the rest of your life, just please...please!_ He sobbed harder and clung tighter to the man he adored. To the man that took up so much room in his heart, he didn't have enough for anything else. They shared their first kiss as an accident, and now, Naruto pulled away and lightly kissed the lips that mocked him and comforted him at the same time. Naruto gave Sasuke...his very first, meant to be, kiss.

* * *

"Is she alright?" A voice asked with tremendous amount of fear. 

"Yeah...she's waking up." Replied another.

Tsunada's eyes barely opened and it took her a while to realize that she was in a hospital. Her eyes adjusted to the bright white room and looked around to find Gaara, Jiraya and Sakura all in one room with worried glances. At first she struggled to sit up, but then groaned out in pain as her back ached tremendously, causing her to collapse back down.

"Don't over exert yourself, Tsunada-sama!" Sakura scolded. Which was pretty funny because Tsunada was older than her and taught the pink haired girl everything she knew about healing. She didn't dare chuckle as she remembered the darker stains surrounding the walls and the intense screaming.

"Where's Sasuke and the baka?" She asked in a low voice. The three people in the room fell silent and stared intensly at the floor.

"We have yet to dispatch a team to find them..." Jiriaya barely spoke.

"Well then do it now! For pete sake I'm better! I'll be fine, just find Sasuke and Naruto!" She snapped. Everyone looked at her and then nodded. It was an order from the Hokage, everyone must oblige. Quickly they left the room and left Tsunada alone with her thoughts. She was amazed she survived. She thought she had been stabbed in the heart, and would surely bleed to death, but seeing how she was still breathing, that wasn't possible. _So...then how...how are Naruto and Sasuke doing?_ Her mind thought glumly. If anything happened to either one of them...she'd be too ashamed to call herself Hokage...

* * *

Neji heard the news and quickly assembled a team. He picked the finest...he picked Kiba and Akamaru to help track, Sakura to help heal if need be and Hinata to help Sakura with any preperations and keep an eye out for any attackers, along with himself. Once the last member arrived, they left and leapt through the dark forest. 

"Anything?" Neji called to Kiba, who was in the lead.

"Yeah, Akamaru smells blood...and tons of it." Kiba called back. Sakura felt fear run through her vains as did Hinata. Who was hurt? Where they dying? What were they going to need? The women began to fret with worry. It would be hard since they probably didn't bring the right material to save one's life. So...they could only pray and hope for the best.

"We're here..." Kiba spoke in a faint whisper and all eyes landed on the two figures. Neji and Kiba looked with sad eyes as Naruto was burying his face in the blood red clothing. They could hear the sobbing all the way from where they stood. Sakura wasted no time and tugged Hinata's wrist and Hinata nodded, understanding what needed to be done. The women raced over and saw the amount of blood being lost as seconds passed by.

"Naruto, I'm sorry, but we need you to move. There might be a chance to save Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled with small amounts of comfort in her voice. The blond looked up, tears still running down his face and nodded. He slowly stepped aside, but still sat right next to Sasuke. The only diffence was..he was out of the way.

"Kiba-kun, I need you to find water, we need to clean all wounds." Sakura started to command, while Naruto just remembered what had happened. How things got to be like this...from the dark room of comfort...to the dark forest with a dying man.

**Flashback**

"Yeah...me neither." He remembered the words Sasuke spoke. So comforting and strong, giving him his sense back. Everything he loved about Sasuke, how he had to be better and always played around with his words before he speaks. And how sometimes the words just flow out with the most about of love. Naruto remembered all of it. He loved the little time he spent with Sasuke...why did Itachi have to come and ruin all of it?

In the mist of the dark, the two couldn't see or hear the sound of a metal kunai soaring in the wind, until it was too late. Until the bomb connected to the metal object, exploded. The blond remembered the pale hands that pushed him out of the way from the on coming attack and then the figure that stood at the window. Red eyes that seemed to peer through the dark looked directly into the blue eyes and then focused on the raven haired man.

"I've come to fight you...little brother." Itachi said without any emotion at all in his voice. It was so quick that even Naruto couldn't predict what happened. The only thing he knew was that he screamed out Sasuke's name and the two had disappeared with only small amounts of blood that told him everything. Sasuke was in danger!

**End Of Flashback**

So Naruto could only watch as his treasure faded away. Sakura was trying her best, using everything she knew, pushing her chakra to the limits, to save Sasuke. But to no avail.

"We're losing him!" Sakura screamed and looked over to Naruto. His knees were to his chest and he seemed dead to the world. His eyes were hollow and dim, his tan skin was pale and his hand that was wrapped around Sasuke's slowly lessened it's grip. Sakura gritted her teeth, she refused to let Sasuke die. Pushing past her limits she pumped more chakra into the medical ball. "I need more chakra!" She cried out as she felt fatigue catching up to her.

"The only one who would be able to do it...would be Naruto-kun." Hinata said in a small whisper and looked to the lifeless blond who seemed to be fading as time passed by.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed out and the blond looked over to her. "We need you! You might be able to save Sasuke-kun! We need your chakra!" She yelled to him. The blond looked over to the medical ball. He had heard about it from Jiriaya but he never actually tested it. But...he'll have to face the odds.

"Alright." His voice was hoarse from the sobbing but behind it...was confidence. He scrambled to his knees and practically crawled his way over to Sakura and listened to her step by step instructions.

"Alright, place your hands on mine and focuse on the wound. Try to pump in as much chakra as you can control, make sure you can control it! If you don't you'll cut the rest of the valves and cause him to die from heart failure!" She lectured. The blond looked at ehr blankly and then made a face. _As if I really needed to know what's going to happen. Was that suppose to help me or scare me away?_ His mind thought with small amounts of humor before getting to work. He pumped all the chakra he could control...but it still wasn't enough.

"Sakura-chan, his pulse his fading! He needs more blood!" Hinata cried out. _What to do, what to do, what to do? I don't have the proper equipment to do a blood transferr and plus there are no doners. I don't even know what blood type he is!_ The pink haired medical ninja's mind cried out with agony. Naruto never though he would do this...but he remembered a medical scroll he got his hands on while training with Jiriaya. It was difficult and required high amounts of chakra and concentration. But he was willing to give it a chance.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto spoke out. Sakura looked over to her teammate and saw the glint of determination along with a few other emotions that danced around in his blue eyes. "...leave this to me...I've learned something from an acient medical scroll...I might be able to save him." He said and slowly pulled out his hands which were covered his Sasuke's blood. Sakura never saw the look on Naruto's face before. It was one unreadable just as undescribable. "But I need your trust." He whispered. The woman didn't know what to do. Her teammate was practically begging to trust him. What could she lose. Simple answer: Both of them...

"Alright Naruto." She said and stopped the chakra ball. "I trust you." The pink haired woman backed away an pulled Hinata away as well. Neji and Kiba just sat on the sidelines, they felt useless and weak. What were they to do?

Naruto looked at Sasuke's fading body and prayed in his mind that this would work. He never used it, he's never practiced before...but it was worth a shot. _If it'd blood he needs...then he'll get the blood he needs..._ The blond's mind thought and slowly pulled out a kunai. _If it's a heart he needs...I'll gladly give him a beating heart..._ With one swipe Naruto cut the palm of his hand open and barely wince in pain. _If it's a soul he needs...I'd gladly give him mine..._ His hands formed some small seals that Sakura had no idea was. _If he needs life, then he can take mine!_

"Medical Jutsu: Blood Fusion." He whispered under his breath and could feel his own blood take on a transformation to fit Sasuke's type of blood. The wound from his hand traveled to the bright red chakra ball above Sasuke's wound and the blood _litterally_ go into the vains and atreries. "Check his pulse." Naruto said weakly to Hinata who slowly crept up. Her fingers trembled until she felt the strong on Sasuke's neck.

"H-His pulse is strong." She said relieved. Everyone let out the breath they unknowingly held and smiled.

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open and he saw the weary look on his blond's face. "Naruto?" He called out weakly with confusion.

"Yeah...it's me teme. You scared me." Naruto replied weakly. Sasuke grinned.

"Well I guess we're even then." The Uchiha grinned and watched Naruto's eyes starting to close.

"Stupid teme." The blond barely muttered and collapsed onto the raven haired man.

"Naruto!/Naruto-kun!" His teammates cried and tried to race to his side. Only to be stopped by the sight as Sasuke embraced the blond into a hug and kissed the sunshine blond hair.

"He's alright, he's just asleep." Sasuke whispered to the worried team. They all looked with awe until Sakura suddenly remembered the wound Sasuke had gotten during his battle.

"Sasuke-kun, what about your wound?" She asked worriedly. Naruto seemed to know what he was doing...but what was she to do if Sasuke was still bleeding? The Uchiha looked at her confused and then saw his bloodied clothes and the tan hand that covered his once upon a time wound.

"It's gone...Naruto must have used a lot of chakra on that last jutsu...he looks wiped out..." Sasuke said with a small smile. Itachi was dead, Naruto was here in his arms and he was alive. What more could he possibly want? ...wait...scratch that...he wanted to blond to be awake. To see those lively blue eyes open and stare at nothing but him. He wanted to hear Naruto's confession.

"We better go..." Neji said, breaking up the happy moment between them. "...Naruto-kun could still die from chakra exhaustion. The team agreed. Neji hoisted Naruto onto his back while Sasuke protested on getting a piggy back ride from Kiba.

"Awe, come on! You know you want to!" Kiba teased.

"I'd rather sit out here and let Itachi's ghost come back and kill me!" The Uchiha protested.

"Well then...how about Akamaru. Sure he might fling you off...but still better than nothing." Sasuke remained silent.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura whispered menecingly towards him. He glared over to her and the grinned. "I'll make Naruto marry someone else. I'm sure any girl would _love_ to marry him." She mocked. Sasuke had the look of horror spread onto his face. Naruto with a girl? With another woman? He absolutely _refused_ for Naruto to love anyone other than him!

"Fine." He muttered and looked towards Kiba. "I'll take the piggy-back-ride." He nearly pouted. Everyone bursted out laughing. They never thought Sasuke would say those words...at ALL!! So..relucatantly Sasuke climbed onto Kiba's back and the team made their way back to Kohona...

Sasuke looked over to the sleeping blond on Neji's back. He was barely concious when Naruto did it...but he remembered. He remembered Naruto's first kiss...that wasn't accidental. He vagually remembered the memory that made him fight to keep his own life. Naruto was his reason for living just as it was his soul reason for now being strong. With his new strength he wanted to protect his beloved blond with all his might. Should he fall...well...he'll think of it when it happens.

* * *

Ha! Done with the chapter. Yeah...didn't know if ya guys knew the story was comming to a close. It is...sadly. -tears- I loved this story...nah well...I spent 4 HOURS typing this and neglecting my homework. So please don't be too harsh on me!! PLEASE?! 

Kyuubi: I was absent again...

Me: I'm sorry Time Manager Kyuubi. Next chapter you'll appear!

Neji: ...what happened?

Gaara: ...???

Naruto: Zzzzzz

Sasuke: ...Naruto...wake up...

Me: REVIEW!!! It's good for all of us!! Come on! I'm falling behind on my homework and you won't review for me?! How mean!! -anime tears- Wahh!!! You guys don't like me!!!!

Kyuubi: ...you never gave them a chance...-sweatdrops-

Next Chapter: Catch Me If You Can II

His blood runs through my vains, his heart beats next to mine. I never want him to leave, I never want him to walk away. So there's only one thing that comes into mind. Naruto...will you marry me?


	13. Catch Me If You Can II

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Cuz...I write fanfics...so...it makes it quite obvious... T.T

...complete...-rereads chapter- ...complete...HOLY CUPCAKES!!! ...no wait...those are donuts...WAHH!!! Sorry...this chapter isn't good! SORRY! But I have typed this to the best to my ability at the time and I feel it wasn't so well...but...yeah...sorry!!! WAHH!!! Not only is it the last chapter..but it's terrible!!! WAHHH!!!! -runs away crying-

Sasuke: ...can't you be more mature? -sweatdrops-

* * *

His eyes began to open and soon he stared into the black eyes that seemed to posses his every waking moment. At first he thought he was still dreaming, since the room was purely white, but then he realized that the touch and smell was all to real. 

"Naruto?" Sasuke breathed and the blond looked at him groggly. He was dazed and confused. What happened? Where was he? Wait...why was the room white? The blond struggled to sit up, but exhaustion, along with Sasuke's hand, brought him back down. "Don't over exert yourself you dobe. You not only lost blood, but you also lost a huge amount of chakra." The Uchiha whispered and Naruto just bobbed his head...acting like he understood every single word that he spoke.

"It worked..." Naruto whispered hoarsely. "It actually worked..." A weak smile played onto his angelic face and Sasuke nodded with a smile.

"Yeah...it worked." Sasuke smiled. "Now go back to sleep. You have a long ways to go before you're recovered." He whispered soothingly. The blond nodded in agreement and happily let sleep engulf him, he knew his love was alright. He could sleep with a peaceful concious now.

"I'm just amazed how he did it." A woman's voice rang through the room, jolting Sasuke out of his thoughts. He glanced over and found Sakura with a clipboard of Naruto's status in hand. The Uchiha nodded in agreement. "He altered his own blood to fit yours so that way you won't die of blood clot, but not only that, he _transferred_ his own blood back into your veins and arteries _and_ healed your wound. Sasuke...you would have died if it wasn't for Naruto. Not even Tsunada-sama could have saved you." Sakura informed.

Sasuke knew this well. And...he was happy. Naruto was willing to give up his life to save his. Sure he would have been a wreck once the blond died...but he was still happy. The raven haired man placed a hand over his beating heart and could feel the blood pulsing through his system. It wasn't his...it was Naruto's.

"We ran tests on your blood...and then on Naruto's. I guess what ever blood that dripped from his self inflicted wound that went into the chakra ball was somehow altered. It wasn't altered to your exactly since Naruto at the time didn't know, so he used the universal, O. And how he healed the wound...were guessing that some of the Kyuubi properties were somehow still intact and helped with the healing process. But don't worry! None of the Kyuubi's properties are in the DNA of the cells. They just helped that once with the healing. " Sakura grinned. (A/N Long explination. But that is how the jutsu worked. Sasuke is AB while Naruto is B. So if Naruto gave blood to Sasuke without altering it then Sasuke would die from blood clots. O is universal since it contains none of the same properties of A, B or combined. Therefor, the reason why Naruto altered the blood type through the jutsu and altering the DNA to make it blood type O to help Sasuke. Phew...I never thought paying attention in class would actually help...OOll)

"Thanks Sakura...listen...I need to go clear my head. Watch over Naruto for me." He said in a hushed voice. This startled Sakura. He need to clear his head? From what? His feelings towards the blond? Wasn't it established that he loved Naruto?

"Okay." The pink haired woman sighed. No use...Sasuke would never tell her..or so she thought.

"Sakura...do you know where the nearest ring store is?" His back was turned towards her, and his voice seemed to contain fear as well as joy. A grin spread acroos her lips. She knew what he wanted to do. Her green eyes peered over to the sleeping blond. His chest rose and fell in a soothing pattern.

"There's one next to the flower shop. Across the street." She replied and watched as the Uchiha slowly left the room. Once the door clicked shut her body walked forward and ran he hand through Naruto's hair. "Naruto...when you wake up you're in for a surprise.." Her voice fell silent. She was happy for the two of them. Not only was it a happy ending...but the two people she treasured were finally going to become one...she hoped...

* * *

"Sh!! If he spots us then we're as good as dead!" A voice whispered in the dark alley. Once more, Tsunada and Jiriaya were up to their spying business. Only...this time they brought a few companions. 

"Can't I just go to sleep?" A voice groaned. Bet you can tell who that is.

"Shikamaru, be quiet!" His girlfriend snapped back.

"Sh!!! He's passing by the alley!" TenTen snapped and the group fell silent.

Sasuke slowly walked by the alleyway and stopped. A smirk played on his pale face and he focused his attention on the group trying to conceal themselve in the dark. The Uchiha activated his sharigan and caught them. "You can come out...I know you're there." He said with a grin. The day they spy on him is the day he falls into the clutches of death! Slowly, one by one they walked out of the alleyway with guilty looks on their faces. Even Kankuro and Shikamaru had guilty look on their faces!?

Sasuke wanted to laugh. These were his cupids? Nah well...they helped him get the person he wanted...might as well spare them...for now. He looked the the guilty party and smiled. "Who wants to help me pick out the ring?" He said in a cherry voice. Instantly the group lightened up and congradulated he raven haired man for _finally_ making a move.

* * *

It had been a week since the day Sasuke bought the ring. He kept telling everyone that he had to wait for the right moment. Watching the blond sleep and eat was not the right time. Soon...the blond was released from the hospital. He was prohibited from going on missions since his chakra has yet to stable. But that just gave Sasuke even more chances. 

The two walked through Kohona together, in silence, towards Naruto's apartment. Apparently, Sasuke wanted to 'talk' about something important. Yep! You guys know what I'm hinting at! At least...I hope so. He could feel the velvet box, that kept the precious ring safe, in his pocket. He felt proud. Really proud. There was a sudden weight on his shoulder and when Sasuke turned he saw Naruto leaning on him for support. Seems he still wasn't better.

"Naruto, oi, are you alright?" He asked with words laced with concern. The blond looked up to Sasuke with a weak smile that seemed to plague his angelic face.

"Y-Yeah. Just a little tired." He said weakly. The Uchiha accepted his answer and, without warning or care, picked Naruto up bridal style in his arms and started to walk through the town. Sure...it caught a lot of stares but...he didn't care. Ah...but he forgets that there are fangirls lurking around...somewhere. Hey...where are they?! Ahem..anyways...

The blond, to his surprise, didn't protest the entire way. So...making sure Naruto was alive, he peered down and saw he had fallen asleep in the Uchiha's arms. It tugged at his heart as he watched Naruto sleep. His chest rising and falling in a soothing pattern, his head snuggled against his chest in attempt to block out the sun and his hand loosely clung to his shirt. To think...this was the man that wanted to be Hokage. The ninja that was wreckless at practically everything he did, the shinobi that kicked his butt and brought him back to Kohona. Also...the person who saved his life, willing to exchange his own.

Sasuke could feel the strong heart beating coming from the person he loved, chest. It beated like any other heart, but for some reason his heart beat was special. He loved it. He wanted that heart to beat for him and only him. He never wanted the blond to take another step out of the village without him. He never wanted Naruto to leave him...never. The Uchiha made it to the apartment and unlocked the door with Naruto's keys. The apartment door swung open and Sasuuke proceeded to entering and set the sleeping blond down in his own bed and watched.

Time passed and the blond only stirred slightly. More time passed by and the next thing Sasuke knew, he fell asleep watching the blond sleep. Once more, more time passed by and Naruto woke up to darkness. He sat up in his bed and was confused. He remembered he suddenly fell asleep...did Sasuke carry him home? It looked it since the Uchiha was sitting in a wooden chair at the side of his bed asleep. With a small smile, Naruto wrapped his blanket around Sasuke's shoulders and then plopped down on his bed. He pondered over things. May things. Some small and minor while others quite important. But...he was just thinking.

**"Hm...I never thought it would end like this..."** The all knowing Kyuubi grumbled. It looked like his entertainment had ended. Well...for now anyways. _What do you mean Kyuubi?_ His mind thought with confusion. What was the fox getting at? **"Naru-chan isn't all mine anymore! Now I have to share with the Uchiha brat!"** The fox cried out and then went into a corner of his cage to sulk. **"My fun and Naru-chan...all in one day...why?"** He weeped. _...Yeah...I don't want to know..._The blond thought before staring back towards his ceiling.

Once more he pondered over things. Random things. Like...what was the best flavor of ramen, how many cracks were in the ceiling, how he was going to have to find a way to prank Iruka and Kakashi, etc. You know...random things that just suddenly appear in your mind and keep you awake.

"You're awake?" A sleepy voice called out and nearly scared the living daylights out of our beloved blond. The blond turned his gaze and saw Sasuke starting to wake from his nice slumber and lean towards the blond.

"Yeah, I'm awake." Naruto smiled. Sasuke cared. Awe...

It took the Uchiha a while to realize that the blond had covered him with his blankets and that he had been sleeping in a chair. The raven haired man examined the blanket and then the blond. He tugged the fabric off of him and gently laid it down on the blond's bed.

"You should bundle up. It would be bad if you got sick as well." Sasuke said once more with a warm voice that was once more as well laced with concern and care.

"...I'm fine. I just didn't want you to get sick." The blond pouted while the darkness his the slight blush on his cheeks.

"Alright dobe." Sasuke sighed and sat up from his chair to crawl into the bed with Naruto who was confused as ever. What was going on? Why was Sasuke in bed with him? Alright...why was Sasuke there to begin with?

"S-Sasuke?!" The blond wailed. "What are you doing?" The raven haired man pulled the blankets over them and then snaked his arm around the blond's waist, pulling them closer together.

"Keeping us warm." Was the last rely Sasuke mummered before falling asleep. And soon...Naruto could feel darkness envading as well. Without a fight...he accept the comforting darkness.

* * *

Morning finally came and everyone, well...who knew anyway, was wondering if Sasuke had asked the question yet? It irritated them that Sasuke was taking his sweet and precious time! Who knew what disaster could strike! But...they remained silent. The group who kept watching the 'couple' from the shadows remained silent. 

Naruto woke up to find Sasuke gone but a sweet aroma that filled the apartment. His nose inhaled the sweet scent of pancakes, the delightful scent of eggs and bacon...heck, there was even toast! His mouth watered and slowly, without even realizing it, he followed the aluring scent. But what he saw...well...it would be a lie if I said it shocked him. He already knew how good of a cook Sasuke was. Just the fact that the raven haired man cooked for _him_ was what he couldn't believe.

"Finally awake sleeping beauty." The Uchiha teased. Ever since they returned and Naruto saved Sasuke's life the blond has had to sleep off the side effects of the jutsu. Even Kyuubi complained about being more tired than usual. The blond slightly blushed and then sat down in a wooden chair.

"Not my fault you had to fight Itachi and then end up with a battle wound-Hey?! Listen to me when I'm talking to you!" Naruto instantly whined and then pouted. Sasuke couldn't help it, the blond was so cute when he was flustered, angry, happy...well...just anytime at all.

"Sorry, sorry. Here, want some pancakes?" Sasuke said in a laugh. Once more, the blond was not startled at the fact that Sasuke could laugh, everyone could, but the fact that Sasuke was laughing at him not humorously...but the more lovey dovey way. The sweet innocent chuckle that Naruto rarely ever heard. Heck, there was even pancakes to boot!

"Sure.." _It's poisoned! It had to be!!!_ His mind suddenly thought and set up his defenses. But once the food was placed before him, it began to taunt him. Tease him at the fact that he refused to eat it. Finally, after a few seconds, the blond shinobi couldn't take it and started to devour the fluffy pancake. Which relieved Sasuke, greatly. He was afraid the blond didn't like his cooking...or didn't like regular food.

"...dobe slow down..." Sasuke spoke, and watched the blond inhaling the food he cooked. His eye brow twitched. The blond acted like he hadn't eaten in ages. "...didn't you hear me...slow down!" He said once more, but was ignored once more as well. "Naruto, you're gonna-" Before Sasuke could even continue, just as he predicted, the blond began to choke on the food. The Uchiha rushed over and patted the blond's back, hoping it wasn't too serious. Well...that seemed to work. Naruto was able to breathe properly and grinned sheepishly towards Sasuke.

"Tee hee...just like you predicted...huh?" The blond grinned and scratched the back of his head, like he used to when he was a genin. Sasuke smirked, there were some traits Naruto would never be able to leave.

"Yeah...remember...this isn't ramen so you actually have to chew." The raven haired man teased and let Narut continue eating. The blond didn't inhale the food but actually slowed down, chewing properly and everything. There was some light chattering, laughing and smiling in the hour that seemed to pass by. Breakfast soon came to an end, and Sasuke felt the back of his mind tug. Remembering what he needed to do. But where? How? When? Well...now was better than never. Now...was the perfect time.

The blond was barely finished with breakfast when Sasuke suddenly grabbed one of his wrists and pulled the blond into a hug. Naturally, the blond was confused. What just happened? What was going it? Why was Sasuk hugging him...and sweating like he was nervous of something? Boy oh boy was the blond confused. "Um...Sasuke?" His voice nearly squeaked.

"Just listen to me Naruto." Sasuke hushed the startled man before him. "...Naruto...I don't want you to ever leave me...I don't want you to walk away." He began to whisper. His warm breaths that sent shivers down Naruto's spine. What was Sasuke getting at? "You're blood...it runs in my veins and I want your heart to beat next to mine...forever. So...Naruto..." Sasuke pulled away to get down on one knee, he had seen them do this before, and fished into his white pocket, finding the velvet box. He slowly pulled it out and Naruto just watched until he saw the box and then gasped. He wasn't serious...was he?

"...will you marry me?" Sasuke said and held eye contact with Naruto's. Many emotions ran through those blue eyes he adored. Confusion, happiness, comfort and love, all flinted across those eyes in a second. It all went quiet for a while before. Sasuke was nervous. This silence wasn't natural. Oh my gosh...what did he do? Did he frighten Naruto? "Naruto...it's alright, I'm sorry I should have-" His rambling was cut off by a pair of lips. He was shocked to see Naruto's arms draped over his shoulders and his lips on his own.

"Of course I'll marry you teme." He whispered in Sasuke's ear, which broke the kiss. A smile broke out on both of their faces. Sasuke returned the blond's embrace and stroke the blond locks that were surprisingly soft. He was happy. He was going to have everything he ever wanted. Naruto, his brother dead, a happy village. Everything...

"Then in that case, let's tell everyone and start planning right away." Sasuke whispered back, never daring to ruin the moment they made. Naruto...however...was the one to ruin that. The blond broke away from their hug and walked towards the door.

"Yeah...lets tell them." He grinned and slowly opened the door. The bright light infultrated the apartment and made Sasuke squint his eyes from the sudden brightness. He looked to the door and saw the blond's sincere angelic smile on his angelic face. "Then come on!" He squealed with pure joy and started to head out.

"Hey! Oi! Wait up for me!" Sasuke shouted once he realized that he was being left behind by his lover. He ran out the apartment door and saw Naruto in the distance.

"Catch me if you can!" The blond shinobi yelled, the chase was on...

* * *

"Looks like everything is resolved here..." Gaara murmured to himself. He felt a familiar presence and winced. "Well...almost..." He sighed. 

"Gaara..." Neji began to whisper. "You...you weren't in love with Naruto-kun...were you?" The Hyuga asked. Gaara turned and made eye contact with Neji. Looks like Neji figured out his plan.

"No...I was not." He grumbled. This sparked hope for the Hyuga. There was still a chance for him to get Gaara!

"...listen...I was foolish to turn you down. I loved you...more than anything...but my family deemed other wise. They wished to have me wed a woman from our clan. And for me to refuse was to be disownws." Gaara silently gasped. He didn't?! ...did he? Neji nodded...reading Gaara's thoughts. He even held up a small document signed and everything stating that his family had disowned him. "I want us to have a happy ending as well." Neji whispered and walked forward, stealing Gaara's first kiss. Gaara was at first shocked. Neji was willing to give up his heritage and family line to be with him. What was he willing to give in return?

Gaara welcomed the kiss with open arms and loved the warmth of the Hyuga. He wanted a happy ending as well. To be able to understand what love was and what it was like. The many forms that love came in and everything. He wanted to know Neji better, he wanted to understand love, he wanted to be able to feel accepted in the world he was once shunned in.

"I want a happy ending as well..." Gaara whispered back and broke apart from their kiss. He extended a hand to the violet eyed man and smiled. "Let's have a happy ending together...back in my home town. You'll never be remembered as Neji Hyuuga. I'll wash away that name. You'll be remembered as Neji Sabaku, husband to me...Gaara..." Nothing else needed to be said as the two made their way to the Hokage office for some finalizing on their plans...

* * *

It was a momentus ocasion. Where they bound the two people in holy matrimony. The vows were exchanged and together, just as Sakura hoped, the two became one. One soul, one beating heart...under one roof. Things were never going to be the same. As with Gaara and Neji...they went back to the Sand and were bound to each other there. The ceremony was held and by all means accepted. Noone dare oppose the wedding. Noone dare bring down the happiness that was made with the couples. Noone... 

**Stop Shivering, I'll keep you warm;**

**Don't be afraid, I'll fight what ever scares you;**

**Be brave so I can follow the path you set.**

**Be brave so that when I fall, you will catch me;**

**So in return I can do the same.**

**Whisper your words of comfort in my ear;**

**the breath of life that you hold dear.**

**Confuse me, dazzle me;**

**So I can say...**

**I love you so much...it hurts to say.**

**Walk forward; come find me.**

**For I am lost somewhere in the dark.**

**Save me soul, save my heart;**

**Save me from the never ending dark.**

**Find me I dare you;**

**For I am somewhere near.**

**Come get me, come find me.**

**Come save me and we will see...**

**Catch me if you can...**

* * *

HOLY CUPCAKES IT IS DONE!!! NO!!! I DON'T WANT IT TO END!!! -anime tears- WAHHH!!! DON'T END!!! DON'T END!!! 

Kyuubi: -sighs- you ran out of ideas...

Naruto: YAY!!!

Sasuke: Hey...I can cook!

Me: ...um...okay...WAHH!!! I'm honestly thinking of a sequal...but I don't know how to end it. -- So...keep an eye out cuz I _might_ do a sequal! I SAID MIGHT!!! Well...since this is the last chapter, PLEASE REVIEW!!! WAHH!!! Come on! Last chapter I was up till 12 AM doing homework!! PLEASE?!

Kyuubi: This author is not kidding. Went to school and almost fell asleep in Geomtry and English...and Geography...

Me: SEE!!! AN ALIBI!!! PLEASE?!


	14. PLEASE READ, not a chapter

Author's Note:

This is reguarding the sequal to Catch Me If You Can. I have a few questions as to the sequal.

1) How many actually want a sequal? If not too many people want one then I won't bother making one.

2) How many think the next one should have Mpreg? If I have to use this then I'd need tons of help. I know nothing about this stuff and I'd have to do tons of research on it. (See how much I love you guys? I'm willing to study for a new story when I don't even do this for my own homework. TT)

3) How many are uncomfortable with Mpreg? (Already one vote: ME!-but I'm willing to do it...just as long as I don't get caught. )

4) If I do, do Mpreg, how many are actually going to help correct me on it?

5) How many are willing to read it?

Note: If you guys don't like Mpreg I have another route, it'll be harder, but I'll be able to do it. You can either contact me by PMing or by reviewing, either way. Just please, PLEASE answer this desperate call of help. I can't start/or probably won't start the sequal if I don't know how my readers feel about this type of stuff. And if I don't know if I'm getting help on this stuff as well. So...I BEG YOU PLEASE TELL ME!!! OR ELSE THE PEOPLE WHO WANT A SEQUAL WON'T GET ONE!!!


End file.
